Another Dragneel?
by NoxNightKing
Summary: "There's a new mage in town..." "Didn't you ever wonder why Zeref made Demons..." "I am a Dragneel, I won't let my family down..." "... I won't be beaten..." "... I'll make him proud" "... At least that bastard God gave me something..." I don't own Fairy Tail, I only technically own this story and whatever I make up. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**So I had a while to think on things and this idea came to mind so here's a story Idea I've only rarely thought about and just got around to doing it. So before I begin I've not decided pairings(at least not ones that aren't official in the timeline before the Grand Magic Games arc A.K.A Bisca and Alzack and technically Zeref anf Mavis is a decided pairing) so suggestions would be nice.**

* * *

Chapter 1

 **Third Person POV**

When they arrived back from Tenrou, they never expected as they settled in.

"Hey guys!" Levy McGarden said running up to the group of Fairy Tail mages that, behind their backs, were called Team Natsu.

"What is it Levy-chan?" Lucy asked.

"There's a new mage in town, I just heard from one of the other citizens that he met a young woman who asked if this was the town where Fairy Tail was, we may get a new member." She informed cheerfully.

"Someone here? Looking for Fairy Tail?" Erza asked.

"Yes, he said something about her looking determined." The Solid Script mage replied.

"What are you talking about?" The group looked up to see Laxus looking curious.

"Apparently there's a woman looking for Fairy Tail, maybe a new member?" Lucy said.

Laxus made to reply only for him and the other Dragon Slayers to stand all sharing confused looks.

"What is it?" Erza asked.

"A strange scent." Natsu said and the group followed the Dragon Slayers only to find a girl surrounded by some familiar Twilight Ogre members the leader of whom was a familiar young man of average height with poofy dark hair. He has a prominent nose pointing downwards, with each of his nostrils going upwards in a curved motif, and pointed, mildly rectangular ears.

"Oh, what's a pretty little thing like you doing in this part of town?" Thibault asked with his perverse gaze on her prominent bust.

"Just coming to town to see someone, if you could direct me to where Fairy Tail guildmaster Makarov Dreyar is I would be grateful." The woman said smiling.

She was around the same age as Natsu and the others. She had wavy, snow white hair with black tips that reached to mid-back, large emerald eyes, alabaster skin, and she was wearing a black coat that had a checkered pattern on the lower right side and white on the inner collar, a black skirt with white trim, a black shirt, black shoes and white socks that reached her mid thigh.

"Fairy Tail eh? A fine thing like you could do better." He said smirking.

She looked to the sun and sighed,"I'm sorry but I've got to cut this short, I can't stay in a inn and I have to get to Fairy Tail before dark."

She made to leave only for him to grab her arm.

"Come on, you could stay with me." He said his perverse grin going full powered.

"Hey, stop right there, she said she wanted to go, so leave her alone." Natsu growled.

"Beat it Fairy punk." He said angrily.

"Oh, that's one thing on the list down, now sir if you would kindly release me today will end nicely, but if you have a problem, I'll fix it now." She said her sweet voice going sinister at the end.

"Oh and what's a little girl like you gonna-" He was cut off by a ghost-like apparition which engulfed the man and he began hitting himself with his large club.

"Possession magic?" Erza said.

"So, Fairy Tail mages right?" She asked.

"Yeah, and what do you want with our Master?" Natsu asked.

"I want to join Fairy Tail just like my Oji-sama, I want to meet him." She said.

"Your Oji-sama? Meet him?" Erza asked.

"Yes, I'm meeting him for the first time today, I'm so excited." She said cheerfully.

"Well, what's your name?" Gray asked.

"I'm Mika, Mika Dragneel." She said.

"Dragneel?!" The group yelled in surprise.

"Yes, why?" She asked confused.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel." Natsu said in shock.

"Oji-sama!" She yelled engulfing him in a hug.

"Um... I have a niisan?" Natsu asked.

"Um, you don't know?" She asked in return.

"Know what?" Natsu asked.

"Papa is Zeref Dragneel." She informed.

"Zeref? Natsu is Zeref's niisan?!" The others yelled.

"Wait if Zeref is your Tousan? Who is your Kaasan?" Lucy asked.

"Papa said her name was Mavis Vermilion and she was a member of Fairy Tail." She answered.

It was then their minds broke.

"Let's go see the old man." Laxus said as the only one still coherent even if he was barely holding on.

"Mhm." She said nodding in affirmative following behind the group happily.

The group had recovered by the time they arrived back and now Gray and Erza were walking behind the newly known Dragneel, while Lucy and Wendy were on either side, all four sending suspicious glances while she animatedly talked to Natsu about the stories Zeref had told her as a kid which were actually very nice stories to hear and taught very good lessons, meanwhile Laxus headed the group leading them on. When they reached the guild Makarov Dreyar immediately noticed the formation they'd made confused by Natsu's placing but otherwise knew what it meant.

"Well well, who's this?" He asked.

"I'm Mika Dragneel, it's very nice to meet you Makarov-san." The girl said.

"Dragneel?" Makarov asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Natsu Dragneel is my Ojisan." She informed.

"Well, I didn't know Natsu had a niisan or neesan." Makarov said.

"Well, you don't know Papa but I think you know my mama." She said.

"And she is?" Makarov asked.

"Mavis Vermilion." Was the instant reply.

Makarov's jaw dropped it was then he the resemblance to their First Master, though it helped that unknown to the girl the First Master wasn't far away looking at the woman in shock, her hair looked like a shorter version of Mavis', the eyes were similarly shaped, though hers lacked the aniridia that the First Master had, she also had the same facial structure yet her nose was different, _'most likely coming from the father.'_ He thought.

"Um... I'm surprised and curious, did you come here just to visit?" Makarov asked.

"No actually, I was wondering if it were possible to join Fairy Tail? I wish to stay and get to know Ojisan?" She asked.

"Sure, how could I possibly separate family that just reunited?" Makarov asked, not oblivious to the motioning of his grandson's head toward his office indicating he wanted to speak to the man alone.

"Well, I need to speak with Laxus so if you would go over to Mira at the bar she'll get the stamp for you." Makarov informed.

"Ojisan, can we maybe... Take a job together sometime?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure-"

"Natsu how about you join us?" Laxus asked and soon they found themselves in the short guildmaster's office with Mavis also present.

"Oyajisan you have no idea what you've just done." Laxus informed.

"And what have I done Laxus?" Makarov asked.

"You just let Zeref's daughter join Fairy Tail." Laxus said flatly, causing the old guild master to sputter and Mavis' eyes opened wide.

"Zeref? That reminds me First Master did you know of this?" Makarov asked.

She shook her head,"I didn't, I'm not sure how she was born, but she's telling the truth, we look too similar to dismiss it and besides, I'd like a daughter." Mavis smiled at the thought.

"Which brings us to why I invited Natsu to this conversation, Natsu this girl will be your responsibility, if one thing goes wrong then we're in big trouble. Keep an eye on her." Laxus informed.

"I have to agree, but he won't do it alone, I'll help." Mavis said smiling happily.

"First Master?" Makarov asked.

"As a Kaasan, I'll take care of my daughter. In fact Natsu, I will be coming to see her later at your home." Mavis giggled.

"Fine, so anything to mention?" Makarov asked.

"Yes, she might be at least adept in Black arts and Possession magic, so it would be better to stop her from causing anymore damage with it." He said.

"Well considering her Tousan it was a given she'd know them." Makarov said.

Soon, Natsu found himself arriving to find the rest of his team looking at his niece suspicious as she spoke about how she'd been searching for him for 7 years since her father let her leave home and she'd stayed in a lot of great hotels and inns, even staying in a manor after being invited to dinner by a kind noblewoman.

"And she was beautiful, but she had this weird look she'd give me every time I spoke of home, so I haven't spoken about home to anyone since I stayed with her, though I woke up with a strange hole in my stomach, but I ignored it since it was just a minor wound." She said and the suspicious looks stopped replaced by a shocked expression.

"Anyway, I'm so glad I finally found Oji-sama, he's much nicer than Ototo-sama." She said pouting at the end, either ignoring or being oblivious to the looks she was given.

"Hey, I'm back." Natsu said.

"Oji-sama, I'm already liking Fairy Tail, Strauss-san was really nice and so is Heartphillia-san, though a blue haired girl said something confusing after Fullbuster-san caught me when I tripped over someone's shoe." She said animatedly.

"Yeah so, Mika, can you tell me about where your from?" Natsu asked.

"Well, I think Papa said I was born in Fiore but before I lived in Alvarez with Ototo-sama and Papa would visit every other week." She informed.

"So, you've got a guild mark correct?" Natsu asked conversationally.

"Yes, I decided to put mine on my left thigh and chose green as its color." She informed.

"Nice, so you wanted to go on a job together, how about the day after tomorrow maybe, just us, Wendy, and Gajeel?" Natsu asked.

"Marvell-san and Gajeel?" She asked confused as to Gajeel's identity.

"That guy over there." Natsu said pointing to the Iron Dragn Slayer.

"Sure, I see no problem with that." She replied looking at Gajeel with an unsure look.

 _'She says that but she doesn't look on board with Gajeel coming.'_ Erza thought.

"What's with that look?" Natsu asked.

"N-Nothing Oji-sama, just thinking." She said her smile returning though it was a more nervous smile than genuine.

 _'Could she be scared of Gajeel?'_ Erza wondered.

It was then Gajeel came over,"Okay what's going on? Who's this? and why was Salamander pointing at me?"

"In order, we're talking to Mika here, she's Natsu's niece, and she didn't know who you were when she mentioned your name so he pointed you out so she could see you." Gray answered.

"Oh whatever, I"m Gajeel Redfox Iron Dragon Slayer, now why would Salamander need to point me out?" He asked.

"Because the day after tomorrow, we're going on a mission, you, Wendy, me, and Mika." Natsu informed.

"Why should I agree to this?" Gajeel asked.

Only Erza noticed the relieved look on Mika's face.

"Because, you're going whether you like it or not." Natsu said, once again the nervous look was back and now Erza wasn't the only one that noticed.

"What if me or Erza were to take his place?" Lucy asked.

She sent the two grateful looks.

"Well, Mika is that fine?" Natsu asked.

She politely nodded though only the duo and Wendy noticed the veiled happiness behind it.

"Hey Natsu why don't you go get yourself and Mika a drink?" Erza asked as Gajeel left annoyed.

He nodded and as soon as he left Erza took the chance,"So what made you so afraid of Gajeel?" Erza asked and Gray blinked confused.

"It's just he didn't seem very nice nor did he seem to like he would like me, so I don't know whether I can trust him or not, Papa always said only trust those that like you as they're more likely to be kind." She said.

"You know if you just told Natsu you were scared he'd drop it and would have asked one of us." Erza said reassuringly.

"But what if he got disappointed with me for being scared? I don't want to disappoint Oji-sama." She said sniffling.

"Don't worry so much Natsu wouldn't be disappointed at you because your scared." She said.

"T-thank you Scarlet-san." She said bowing her head.

"Please call me Erza." She said.

"Okay Erza-chan." She smiled as Natsu returned.

"Here I got you some tea." Natsu informed handing Mika the drink.

"Thanks Oji-sama." She said.

Natsu smiled as he sat down and the group was silent as she drank her tea.

"Um... Oji-sama," Mika said shifting slightly.

"Yeah Mika?" Natsu asked finishing his drink.

Her stomach rumbled, "I'm hungry."

"Oh, well Mira's a pretty good cook if you'd like something." Natsu informed.

"Thanks." She said walking over to Mira.

"Natsu listen." Erza said.

"Yeah?" Natsu asked turning back tot he table.

"Mika seems to care quite a lot about what you think of her, just remember that." Erza said and Mika came back over with a large plate of food half hour later.

"How the hell are you going to eat all that?" Gray asked and watched in shock as she began eating quickly yet very much like a noblewoman when she finished the shocked group were internally sputtering in confusion.

"Whew, that was nice, Strauss-san is a great cook. I feel like sparring now." She said standing up.

"So, you wanna fight, count me in." Natsu smirked.

"Hey Flame Breath if anyone is going to test her it will be me." Gray said.

"Hey if anyone gets a new fight it'll be me." Gajeel growled.

Mika smiled,"Okay, I'll fight all three of you."

Silence reigned until Mika nodded,"I'll take that as a yes."

She pulled the three outside and a bit away from the guild hall.

"Okay, I'll do my best to show my strength to Oji-sama." Mika said smiling.

"Okay, Ice-make: Lance." Gray called out and Mika pulled her fist back.

"Shadow Devil's Dark Fist!" She yelled punching the attack down and she moved forward dodging Gajeel's version of the fist attack and then a Fire Dragon's Iron Fist from Natsu.

"Shadow Devil's Dark Stream." She said and shot a ray of shadows at the two Slayer sending them flying.

"Shadow Devil's Vortex." Mika said and created a tornado of shadows around Gray stopping the recovering mage from attacking as he was pulled in.

Just as the two slayers recovered she turned back to them,"Shadow Devil's Demonic Silk."

She released a multitude of very thin beams of shadows into the two. The trio of mages looked at the girl in surprise.

"What kind of magic was that?" A dizzy Gray asked.

"Devil Slayer Magic, it's similar to Dragon Slayer magic, except for Devils." She explained.

"Wow, you just utterly destroyed them in only a few seconds." Erza said.

"How was I Oji-sama?" She asked hopefully.

 _'Huh?'_ Natsu thought seeing her look, _'Is this what Erza meant? She really cares what I think?'_

"You did great, made me proud to be your Ojisan." Natsu said and noticed her joy at his words.

Meanwhile a bit away hiding was Mavis Vermilion, _'So she really does care what her family things of her? Good to know.'_ She thought.

Later after dark Natsu and Happy found themselves watching as the young girl stood awkwardly as she set down the last of her bag, which was a lot that she carried around easily using re-quip magic. The normally messy home now had a large pile of bags in it after Natsu and Happy had come back hours before to clean up before letting Mika in and now one part of the room was filled to the ceiling with bags.

"Wow, that's a lot of bags." Happy said.

"Sorry, but Papa made me make sure I had every possible thing I could need or want." She apologized.

"Don't apologize, anyway someone is going to be here to see you soon." Natsu said.

"To see me?" She asked.

"Yes." Natsu said and a knock was heard from the door.

"There she is now." Natsu said opening the door to reveal Mavis standing in the doorway.

"Oh thank you Natsu." Mavis said entering.

"Mika, this is Fairy Tail's First Master Mavis Vermilion." Natsu introduced.

"Hello Mika, I know we haven't met before but-" She was cut off when she felt arms wrap around her, she stiffened both from surprise that she was being hugged and shock that she could be hugged.

"Mama!" Mika yelled happily.

"Um... Mika how can you hug me, I'm a spirit, a projection?" Mavis asked.

"Well of course I can, I'm a Demon after all, of course I can touch spirits and I'm so happy I can." She said.

"Wait, you're a Demon?!" Mavis asked.

"Half-Demon yes, didn't you ever wonder why Papa made Demons of all possible beings, because he was already a Demon himself." She explained.

Mavis shook her head and smiled, she could hug what could only be her daughter with almost every feature the same or similar to her own all except that nose which she shared with Natsu and a certain black haired mage from her past.

"Mama, I'm glad I could meet you." Mika said.

* * *

 **That's a wrap, remember that pairings are currently undecided so suggestions will be taken.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2, I hope to continue.**

 **Reviews:**

 **PJandLGequalsLove** -Awesome story idea can you have Gray and Lucy get together there are already too many natsu and lucy stories

 **Okay then, I still do need Mika's pairing and others but I see what you mean Gray and Lucy is a smaller group then others.**

* * *

Chapter 2

 **Natsu's POV**

As I laid back on my couch, I looked up to the hammock in which Mika and Mavis were sleeping together. They'd spent a good few hours talking as she spoke of her father and brother, Zeref, as it turns out, had always doted on her but was only around every other week until 7 years ago where he'd been gone for a few months, he always told her stories of Mavis and taught her everything he knew. Her brother, younger by quite a bit she said, but he'd always been jealous of her relationship with their father being much better than his, she'd never felt very safe around her brother and even avoided the hateful sibling. By the time she finished speaking of her brother she was sobbing quietly and Mavis held her tightly in a hug. Natsu noticed Mika truly did care about the opinions of Mavis, Zeref, and himself.

"You're having fun right?" A voice asked.

Natsu shot up readying to attack the now in sight teen.

"Now, now, don't want to wake the beauties, do we Dragneel-kun?" He asked.

Natsu looked at the teen appearing just a bit younger than Natsu himself with messy jet black hair and blood red eyes, he wore a black coat with dark grey fur lining the edges that goes down to his hips, along with a plain black long sleeved v-neck, pants and black boots.

"What do you want?" The Dragon Slayer asked.

"Huh? What I want?" He asked then looked thoughtful.

"I want Mika-sama happy, because when she is happy I am, now Natsu Dragneel, I want to fight you, but I won't compromise my mission so for now I'll leave you this." The mysterious boy said throwing Natsu a old key.

"What's this for? And who are you?" Natsu asked.

"It's Mika-sama's key, she forgot it and she can't open the chest without it. As for who I am, the name's Ater Kaijin, I'm known as the Unholy Darkness. See ya Dragneel-kun." with that he was gone, without a trace.

The next day Mika woke before everyone and left returning with food and drinks. She arrived to see Natsu and Mavis searching frantically with Happy in the corner sweat-dropping.

"I'm back." She said holding the food in their sight.

"Mika Dragneel, I was worried sick you should have told us you were leaving." Mavis scolded.

"I'm s-sorry Mama, I wanted to be nice and make some breakfast but Oji-sama doesn't have anything to do it, so I went and bought some." Mika said looking as if she were about to cry.

"As long as you had a good reason and promise never to worry us like that again, I'll forgo any punishment." Mavis said kindly.

'Wow, less than a day and she's already gone Mama bear on Mika.' Happy and Natsu thought in unison.

"Okay Mama." She said.

"Wait where did you get the money for food?" Natsu asked.

"My luggage." she answered.

Natsu curious opened the nearest bag to find it was filled to the brim with money even in the pockets.

"The hell?!" Natsu asked and then grabbed another bag, this one and three more also filled with money on the fourth one Mika let out a squeak as it opened and Natsu held up a bra, then blinked when he noticed and with jerking motions turned his head to the blushing girls in the room, his own face matching the very same scarlet on their faces which would make Erza's hair jealous.

"IIIIIIIIYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!" The daughter of Zeref's scream echoed through Magnolia and she quickly grabbed the bag and went to NAtsu's bathroom, she came back still blushing but now dressed in a cleaner set of clothing.

"How do you have so much money?" Natsu asked.

"My allowance." She said simply.

"Okay, so feel like going to the guild?" Natsu asked.

"Mama?" The monochromette asked looking to the former Fairy Tail Master.

"You should go, I'll see you later, okay?" Mavis asked smiling reassuringly.

"Okay." She smiled and soon the Dragneel duo and Happy left to get to the guild.

When they arrived several people noticed Mika as a new face in the guild.

"So Natsu, who's the new girl? Your girlfriend?" Cana Alberona asked.

"Me? Oji-sama's girlfriend?" She asked blushing in embarrassment.

"Eh? Oji-sama?" the brunette asked as that sunk in,"Natsu's an Ojisan?!"

She yelled in surprise.

After a bombardment of questions Natsu and Mika sat down at Team Natsu's table with the others.

"So Natsu care to explain why we heard a scream from your house earlier?" Erza asked.

"Mika disappeared this morning to get food so Natsu panicked when he woke up and she returned then Natsu asked how she bought the food and looked at her bags to find four of them completely filled with jewels she gets as an allowance, on the fifth he checked it had clothes in it and Natsu found himself holding up one of Mika's lacy black bras." Happy said.

"They don't need to know what kind of bras I wear Happy-kun!" She screeched at the little blue cat.

"I see, I didn't know you were into that kind of thing Natsu." Cana teased.

"I'm not!" Natsu yelled.

"Oh, I almost forgot about that mission, I'll go grab it." Natsu went to go and do so only to hear an argument,

"-We're not going and that's final!" The group turned to see Macao Conbolt and his son Romeo arguing.

"What are they arguing about?" Mika asked.

"But we should be able to do it with the Tenrou Team back and Natsu's niece must be powerful as well." Romeo argued.

"Can't you hear, we're not going?!" Macao yelled.

"What are you two arguing about?" Mika asked curious.

"You know about the Grand Magic Games right?" Romeo asked.

"Oh yes, I watched last year's with one of my papa's workers." She said nodding,"the tournament to decide Fiore's strongest guild. Oh is Fairy Tail participating, can I be on the team?"

"We don't need that to show we're the best." Makarov said.

"And that 30,000,000 Jewels prize money, sounds nice." Mika added as an afterthought.

"We're going so pack up and go train!" Makarov ordered.

 **Later**

Team Natsu and those joining them for training found themselves on a beach all wearing their swimsuits as they began training, relaxing, and more training except for Natsu and Mika who separated themselves from the others to do that and get to know each other more.

"Mika," Natsu said when he finished his power training.

"Yes Oji-sama?" She asked.

"I want you to spar with me everyday for the next 3 months using your full power." He said.

"Mhmm." she said nodding.

 **A month later**

Mika was sound asleep with her head resting on Natsu's lap as they sat on a rock overlooking the sea as he pulled his hand through her hair he smiled at his niece, ever since he'd met her she'd been cheerful and as he spent more time with her and learned more about her, he noticed she made him happier and he'd begun growing more mature and thinking more, to show her a positive role from him.

"Well, Ater-nii was right, you truly do care about her." He looked up to see a young woman around the same age as the boy who'd broken into his home the month before, she had messy, snow white hair, blue eyes, tan skin, and wears a short white dress under a large white coat with a hood with a pair of rabbit-ears, and boots.

"Alright who are you?" Natsu asked.

"I'm Bianca Kaijin, also known as the Corrupt Light, you've met my twin, but anyway just checking on Mika-sama." She said.

"Okay and why are you checking on Mika?" Natsu asked.

"Why don't you ask Mika-sama?" She asked and in a flash of purple light she disappeared.

"I'll have to bring it up again." Natsu sighed.

 **Two months later**

Natsu, Happy, Mika, and Lucy were walking through Crocus with the time they now had Lucy and Happy watched as Natsu kept a careful eye on Mika smiling and looking at all the flowers and the shops, the two noticed that since they got back the Dragneel duo's relationship had strengthened and the others had mentioned it only for him to acknowledge the truth, he'd spent time getting to know her and she was a good influence on him. It was when they found the crowd that Lucy truly realized that Natsu had matured.

Mika gently pushed through the crowd followed by Natsu's rougher push clearing a way for Lucy to follow.

In the middle they found two boys, the first a slim, yet muscular, toned young man of average height with spiky blond hair, which is kept in strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal cowlick (or tuft) of hair partially hanging over his forehead. He had slanted, slit pupiled, dark blue eyes; above the right one is a thin, diagonal scar. Sting's left ear is adorned with an earring which, in itself, is attached to by a prominent metal pendant that is crystalline in shape. His white guild mark is located on his left shoulder resembled a snake, if the fang was anything to go by, and he possesses distinctively sharp canine teeth, like Natsu's. He wore a blue vest with golden outer edges and inner edges covered by a prominent trimming of gray fur that appeared similar to a feather boa over a short, cream top, leaving his muscular upper abdominals exposed. His arms were covered by dark blue gloves reaching up to his mid-bicep, with their upper edges being adorned by light gray bands hanging down several centimeters. He wore loose, cream-colored pants, similar to Natsu's, but held up by suspenders, which were attached to the pants' loops by square-shaped rings that were gold in color. Over them, he donned a distinctive dark blue galosh-esque footwear that reached up to his thighs and attached to the upper edge of his pants. The prominent soles of the "boots" were distinctive in their own right; it has rectangular protrusions pointing upwards on their front portion, reminiscent of square fangs.

The second was a slim young man of average height with rather messy black hair, which almost reached down to his shoulders, along with some strands pointing upwards on top of his head and a prominent tuft obscuring most of his forehead. He had red eyes with slit pupils similar to that of a snake's, like Gajeel's eyes. He wore a long, black cape reaching down to his feet, with golden edges, a much lighter collar circling his neck, and a prominent, white ribbon hanging down on his chest. His cape bore the same symbol as on the first boy's arm on it. Below it, he wore a plain gray shirt with prominent brown cuffs and what looked like a large metal band circling each of his biceps. From a light sash circling his waist hangs a distinctive, pale blue cloth waistguard, consisting of four long pieces of cloth reaching down below his knees. Each of these pieces was adorned by a large, dark cross with fan-shaped arms. Below such waistguard, the young man wore a pair of armored boots, which, on the front, bear plates bearing the very same motif which appears on the waistguard.

"Natsu Dragneel." The raven haired boy said.

"Who're you guys?" Natsu asked.

"You don't know Sabertooth's Twin Dragon's, Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney? They're the cornerstones of Fiore's strongest guild." One man said.

"Oh, I forgot about them, I saw them last year in the Games." Mika said.

"Well Milady, if you could gift me with your presence, I could show you just how good I am." Sting said winking suggestively.

"Hmm, I'm sorry but I'm here with my oji-sama, so I shouldn't go very far." Mika answered.

"A shame, maybe later?" He asked.

"I'll see about some time before the games end, how about that?" Mika asked.

"That is perfect." He smirked.

"So Natsu, I heard you were in the games this year is that true?" Sting asked.

"Oji-sama, maybe we should go back, Erza-chan said to be back before midnight." Mika said.

"Wait, you're Natsu Dragneel's niece, you look almost the same age as him?" Sting asked.

"Yes, I'm Mika Dragneel. It was nice meeting you Sting-kun, Rogue-kun, should we meet in the games, I wish you luck and hope to have a fun battle." She said happily giving Sting a wink.

She then pulled Natsu along Lucy and Happy following behind.

"What was that, you pulled us away too soon." Natsu said.

"I had a bad feeling about you talking to them, anyway, Dreyar-san asked for me to meet him soon, please excuse me Oji-sama." With that she was gone and not once did Natsu show any signs of his normal short-temper.

 **(A/N: You already know how Sky Labyrinth goes and not much has changed on Natsu's end and If I show anything else would ruin my surprises planned.)**

As the group followed the mascot finding themselves entering the arena a voice called out,

"Hello everyone and welcome to the X791 Grand Magic Games, I am your announcer Lola Chapti and with me are former member of the Magic Council Yajima and special guest Miss Fiore, Jenny Realight." The lead announcer said.

"Of the 100+ guilds that enter 8 remain, in last place sits the strongest guild seven year ago, Fairy Tail, in seventh place is the guard dogs of Hell Quatro Cerberus, in sixth is the dancers of the seas Mermaid Heel, in fifth the wings of light in the darkness Blue Pegasus, in fourth is Goddess of War Lamia Scale, in third the wings of darkness Raven Tail, in second..." The announcer said the Fairy Tail team receiving boos and some insults and getting mixed reactions from Raven Tail's participation.

"This is a surprise in second is Fairy Tail Team B!" Chapti announced, cries of outrage followed as the group walked out, the group consisted of Laxus Dreyar, Mira the She-Demon, Black Steel Gajeel, Juvia, and there stood Mika surprising Natsu and the others.

"Now the rules state Fairy Tail's second team is a legal existence and finally in last is the reigning champions Sabertooth!" He called out.

"Okay, the games" will occur each day except on the fifth day, taking a break before the final day, each day that the teams are participating there will consist of an event and a battle, now let's move on to the first event." Chapti announced.

"Today's event is called Hidden." He informed.

 **With Fairy Tail B**

 **Mika's POV**

"Hidden? Then please allow me to go." I said smiling.

"Your magic?" Laxus asked.

"I'll only use Devil Slayer Magic, I promise, and Mama made me promise to only ever use black magic if I'm in danger." I said truthfully.

"Fine, go on." Gajeel said.

Nodding I stepped forward, Chapti continued.

"Participating are Fairy Tail A's Fullbuster, Quatro Cerberus' Jager, Mermaid Heel's Beth Vanderwood, Blue Pegasus' Eve Tearm, Lamia Scale's Lyon Vastia, Raven Tail's Nulpudding, Fairy Tail B's Mika Dragneel, and Sabertooth's Rufus Lore." He said and soon the participants were in a large town scattered.

"The rules are this:In this game, the participants are sent to different locations in a town magically created, which is filled with clones of the competitors.,Mages win 1 point when they attack another competitor. Mages lose 1 point if they are attacked by another competitor or if they attack a clone. 10 seconds after being attacked, the Mage will respawn in a different area of the city. Restarts can happen as many times as necessary until the time limit is reached. The winner is the Mage that has the most points after 30 minutes." He explained.

As the participants began to move I looked around before jumping from where I stood to the roof of a nearby building.

"It seems Mika-san is taking the high road." Chapti announced.

"Being higher up is a way of surveying the area, it also gives her more room for larger spells, though if she is similar to her relative Natsu Dragneel, that doesn't matter much." Yajima said.

As I jumped from building to building looked for a target spotting the small purple skinned man of Raven Tail sneaking around.

"Shadow Devil's Hailstorm!" I yelled sending hundreds of small balls of shadows at the man knocking him aside and through three clones.

"Plus 1 point for Fairy Tail B." I heard.

With that I continued on noting that the scent of the Sabertooth member wasn't showing signs of moving. I moved forward not stopping as I searched, the Mermaid Heel member was digging tunnels if the earthy scent covering her was anything to go by, the Quatro Cerberus man was easy to find and close, Lyon was also close though farther then the Cerberus, Gray was the closest and if she worked some good magic she could get him and Jager easily. the Blue Pegasus member was the furthest and seemed to be the most stealthy of the group as her heightened sense of hearing similar to a Dragon Slayer's but weaker barely picked up his footsteps.

I jumped down zeroing in on the real Gray and running at him.

"Shadow Devil's Dark Fist." I said and punched Gray with my shadow covered fist.

"Gray minus 2, Mika 2 points." Chapti announced.

I sank into a shadow and with a bit of movement I came out of Jager's shadow and breathed in," Shadow Devil's Rage."

"A well placed attack bring Mika Dragneel to 3 points."

I released the breath attack into his back and when he went flying I sank back into the shadows safely. I barely noticed when the snow began to fall and when I felt a group of mages fighting I rushed over to see Jager defeated once more and I jumped from the shadows kicking Lyon Vastia back.

"Mika." Gray said in his standard Ice-make stance.

"Fullbuster-san." I nodded.

"Why'd you stop him?" Gray asked.

"Simple, I felt a gathering of mages and hoped to get a point from it." I said noting my points go up.

"Looks like I get to take out two fairies!" I turned to see the Raven Tail man running at us.

"Shadow Devil's Barrier." I said and a dome of shadows covered me.

When it came down I sent a Shadow Devil's Dark Fist into him. Suddenly it began to snow and Eve Tearm gained two points only to go down to one when he was taken out by Lyon. It was then that Rufus showed himself with an attack of several yellow lights, I simply sunk into my shadow and appeared just under him punchign him and sending him flying.

When the battle ended I saw the leader board at the bottom with minus 3 was Gray, then Yager with 0, Lyon with 1, Beth with 3, Eve had 4, I had 5, and Rufus had 6.

"Time's up! Here are the rankings!" Chapti announced as the town disappeared.

I smiled when I saw I'd brought us to second.

I got back to the others quickly smiling proudly.

"Ya, did good Dragneel girl." Gajeel complimented.

"Yes, you played with skill and quick thinking." Mira said.

Laxus nodded.

"Thanks, I didn't get first though." I said sadly.

"You did fine, Mika-san." Juvia said.

"Mhm." I nodded happily.

 **Later that day**

 **Third Person POV**

After the fight with Raven Tail's Flare and Lucy's the last Fairy Tail fight of the day was about to begin, when Mika's name came up, the group nodded and she began her trek to the arena to fight her opponent.

Meanwhile outside of Crocus, a man with spiky silver hair looked at the paper in his hands, on it was a picture of a monochrome haired girl with WANTED above the top, at the bottom it read,'30,000,000 Jewels Note: Alive! She dies and so do you!'

* * *

 **That's a wrap, I hope to see you all next chapter**

 **Suggested pairings:**

 **Gray/Lucy**


	3. Chapter 3

**A shorter chapter but I hope it's okay, so before I bore you go on ahead.**

* * *

Chapter 3

 **Third Person POV**

Mika walked onto the arena a determined look on her face. When they stood before each other Jura smiled,"So Dragneel-dono, you're a slayer like your relative?"

"Yes, I'm a Devil Slayer, just like Oji-sama is a Dragon Slayer. I'm Mika Dragneel, it's nice to meet you Neekis-san." She said politely.

"Then I ask you don't hold back, for your safety of course." He said.

"Okay then." Mika said smirking as suddenly she was cloaked in shadows and a part of the shadows at her waist became a strand of shadows. When the shadows retreated Mika was revealed to have a thin black tail ending in a spaded tip and her eyes previously emerald were now crimson and her pupils were slits Her magic power had also doubled, shown by the shock wave that blasted out when the shadows dispersed.

"What the?" Jura asked as Mika vanished in the spot.

"What's this?! Mika Dragneel has transformed and disappeared?!" Chapti announced surprised.

"Shadow Devil's Dark Fist." Mika said jumping from Jura's shadow and punching him, sending him flying.

"Surprising." Jura noted.

"I'm not weak Neekis-san, however I won't show weakness, I can't lose, I'm making my Mama proud." She said,"Shadow Devil's Demonic Silk."

She then released a multitude of thin beams of shadows at her target and he tried to summon a rock shield only getting it halfway up as his upper body took all the damage. Rushing forward jumping over Jura, Mika while in midair released a Shadow Devil's Rage sending her back into him as he turned pushing him breaking through his wall and into the ground. While on the ground Jura sent one of his rock pillars at her as she stood and caught off guard she held her arm out pushing against the rocks.

"You must be pretty strong to have been able to stop that attack, so Dragneel-dono, I commend you for your skill, but I must win for my guild." He said apologetically extending one of his hands, the index and middle fingers outstretched, towards Mika. This prompted a very large arm made of rock, whose appearance was reminiscent of an intricate gauntlet, to emerge from the ground not far from him, and to move towards the Demon mage with its fist clenched.

"Sorry Neekis-san, I've had fun, but I'm fighting not just for Fairy Tail," Mika said a aura of shadows surrounding her,"but to make Oji-sama and my mama proud."

"Shadow Devil's Dark Stream!" Mika yelled sending a thick beam of shadows at the rock gauntlet and when they met the gauntlet began to break.

"Shadow Devil's Vortex!" She yelled sending the shadow tornado into Jura.

"Shadow Devil's Hailstorm!" As the gauntlet pieces and Jura settled Mika sent the barrage of shadow balls at him and lining him up with her next attack.

"Shadow Devil's Rage!" Mika yelled sending a much larger breath attack then normal at the Wizard Saint, knocking him back and sending him into the wall. He tried to get up but fell once more and didn't get up.

"It's a K.O. on the Wizard Saint! Ladies and gentleman Mika Dragneel has beat Jura Neekis earning Fairy Tail B 10 points!" Chapti yelled and Mika walked over to the Wizard Saint picking him up by the arm and carrying him over toward his guild mates who had begun to run to the field.

"Thanks, nice work Dragneel-san, I hope the two you spoke of are proud." Lyon said nodding acknowledgment.

Mika smiled thankfully in return,"Tell him I enjoyed our battle, it was fun and his strength is nothing to scoff at, I would have had a few bruises if it wasn't for my transformation." She said.

"That is the end of Day 1 of the Grand Magic Games, but it's still anyone's game, until tomorrow." Chapti said ending the day's game.

Mika returned to her room to find her mother standing there with a proud smile on her face.

"You were great and that power, I could never be more proud of you Mika." Mavis said.

"Mama... I'll always fight for Fairy Tail, for you... I want you and Oji-sama proud of me, I won't lose a single battle, I promise." Mika said determined.

"Thank you Mika." Mavis said hugging the monochromette.

A few minutes later a commotion was heard and in came a blonde reporter wearing a pink shirt.

"So cool, I'm Jason a reporter from Sorcerer Weekly, could I have an interview?" The blonde asked.

"Uh sure, ask away Jason-san." Mika said.

"Okay, first question: You had a transformation today could you explain that?" He asked.

"Well, to answer that I would have to explain that I'm a half-Demon, my Papa is a Demon and my Mama is human, the transformation was me taking on part of my natural form. It gives me access to more of my full magic power and allows me to also double my power for each seal unlocked from the five seals."

"So cool! Second question: Do you have any other family?" Jason asked.

"Well I have my Ototo-sama and my Oji-sama, the latter of which is Natsu Dragneel." Mika answered simply.

"Coooool! Third Question: Are you in any relationships and follow up does you hybrid status do anything to interfere with relationships?" The reporter asked.

"Well no, I'm not. As for my heritage, we Demons have been known to be rather promiscuous until we decided our mates, but I'm currently working on my oji-mei relationship as I just got to meet him 3 months ago, so I'm keeping all non-familial relationships to a minimum." Mika informed.

"Coool! Thank you for you time, all I need is a picture so could you choose a outfit in which you wish to appear wearing?" He asked.

"Okay." Mika said and using a basic re-quip she changed, now wearing a long, black, gothic dress with a slit which showed off her legs when she moved them through it, but also revealing her Fairy Tail symbol.

"Cool!" Jason yelled and after a few minutes left with his notes and picture, Mika changed back and laid down to rest for the night.

Meanwhile at Sabertooth Rufus, Sting, and Rogue were all three talking about a certain half-demon.

"She's a shadow user like you and a slayer as well." Rufus noted.

"Yes." Rogue nodded.

"Well I'm getting a date with her, she implied it." Sting said smugly.

"Good luck, any girl that can defeat a Wizard Saint is one I don't want to try romance with." Rufus joked.

In a secluded area of Crocus, a silver haired man sat waiting for his chance to strike.

 **The Next Day**

As the Grand Magic Games were going to continue Fairy Tail Team B began to leave for the arena when Mika was grabbed from behind and when a strange scent reached her nose she fell unconscious seeing no more.

The group blinked when they arrived unsure where Mika went. After some searching and finding her missing Juvia immediately ran to inform Natsu who left Freed taking his place entering the Chariot event. Natsu after finding out where Fairy Tail Team B stayed picked up Mika's scent and followed it, soon leading out of the city and then the scent turned and went back into the city and to some abandoned warehouses.

"Natsu!" The Dragon Slayer turned and saw Lisanna running over.

"Shh, Lisanna Mika's scent leads here." Natsu said.

The two climbed up to look in the window and in the warehouse sat a cloaked figure on a wooden chair with Mika in the corner in a small cage with bars that seemed to be made of bright white metal.

"Let's be quiet about this." Natsu decided and silently the duo walked to the door the figure wasn't watching and entered sneaking forward.

"So you came, Fairy fly." The figure said turning and throwing off his cloak.

"Erigor." Natsu growled.

"You know when I heard about this one I was wary of the job, but now, before I drop her off, I'll have my way with her." The Reaper said.

"I won't let you hurt my niece." Natsu growled lighting his fist aflame.

Meanwhile Lisanna ran over to the cage.

"Mika-chan, why can't you get out?" Lisanna asked.

"..." Mika was silent her head bowed, only her breathing pattern showing her consciousness.

"Mika-chan?" Lisanna said confused.

Then the half-demon's head lifted up and Lisanna was staring into feral crimson eyes.

"Mika-chan?" Lisanna asked receiving a cat-like hiss.

Natsu and Erigor has begun to fight and as the wind mage and fire mage traded blows Natsu noted the behavior Mika was exhibiting.

"What did you do to her?" Natsu asked.

"Simple, I put her in a a cage with bars made of Celestial Iron, turns out it really hurts Demons like her." He smirked.

At the thought of his nieve in pain Natsu growled,"I'm done playing around, Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar."

With that Natsu ran over to Mika and Lisanna, the latter of whom was unable to get close without eliciting a hiss.

"Mika." The feral eyes turned to Natsu as he carefully found the door of the cage and opened it.

"Come on." He said softly and to his surprise she stepped out clutching close to him rubbing against him and letting out a very cat-like purr.

"Oji." She said simply.

"Mika?" Natsu asked.

"Oji." She said not looking up.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked.

She nodded.

"Mika-chan?" Lisanna asked.

"Lisanna-chan?" Mika asked in reply.

"What happened Mika?" Natsu asked.

"Well, I left with the others this morning but was kidnapped and when I woke up I tried to get out and blacked out." She said simply,"Why? Oji-sama did something happen?" Mika asked revealing her eyes were emerald once more.

"You had a feral look in your eyes and your eyes were crimson." Natsu informed.

"I guess my Demon instincts were brought out." She said thoughtfully.

"Celestial Iron." Natsu remembered.

"Ah, Holy metal and the worst behind Divine Silver." She said.

"Huh." The pink and white duo said.

"Anyway, thank you Oji-sama and Lisanna-chan for saving me, I should go see Mama and tell her what happened." Mika said and ran off leaving them alone.

 **The Next Day**

The third day of the tournament Mika was sent out for the event once again and she was determined, she was ready to do kick it up a notch. Then the event was announced, it was a simple one, choose a certain number of targets, the amount you defeat were added to the score, when all 100 were defeated the one with the highest points wins, however Erza was first when straws were drawn and they were all defeated in one swift go. Then a machine called the magic power finder was brought out and Mika waited patiently for her turn. As she waited a memory came to mind,

 **Flashback**

 _She stood with her father in their training field as he taught her. With each try she was getting more accurate and her father would give her a proud smile every time she hit 30 targets in a row, only adding to her determination._

 _"Now Mika, remember this when in a fight aim can help greatly but in the end your resolve will be your greatest ally, I've seen empires fall with the resolve of only one man, you're by far one of the greatest accomplishments I've ever made, your Kaasan would be proud just as I am, and your Ojisan would love you just as much." He said kindly._

 _"Why did that come up Papa?" The younger(appearing at least 10) monochromette asked._

 _"Because each day I spend with you makes me even more glad that I can bask in the unconditional love and pride I feel for you and I'm going to be gone for a while so I want you to have this." He said and held out a locket with golden linings and a smooth, emerald colored, base, it was open to reveal a picture of the Monochromette herself her right fists covered in shadows and her left in a purple substance she stood triumphantly with Zeref standing beside her a smile on his face._

 _"I love it Papa!" The girl yelled putting it on and closing it._

 _"Great now, how about you show me your strongest attack on the last target?" He asked._

 _"Right." she said._

 **Flashback End**

"Dragneel-san?" The mascot asked bringing her from her memories.

"Oh sorry lost in thought," she said and sized up the machine.

"I can hit it as hard as I want right?" She asked.

"Of course." He nodded.

"Okay." Mika said taking a deep breat, she placed their hands in a pose in which the left hand was twisted over the right in a clawed gesture palm facing the target with the right hand doing the same under the left.

"Darkness Art:" Mika began causing Natsu and the other Dragon Slayers to gasp.

"What is it Natsu?" Erza asked, meanwhile Gajeel, Sting, and Rogue were asked the same question.

"She's using a Secret Art, they're moves which consume a lot of power and do quite a lot of damage." Natsu explained, Gajeel and Sting doing the same in their groups

A giant tower of shadows formed around the machine obscuring it, it shifted and flowed chaotically the and when it was revealed it was cracked in places and the orb was chipping but it displayed a number.

'8979'

"Woah! Mika Dragneel steals second with the highest score so far." Chapti announced.

"Stronger than a Wizard Saint? Is Fairy Tail full of monsters?" Someone asked.

"A demon at that!" Another said.

Mika smiled and returned to the booth with her team mates.

"A Secret Art, huh?" Laxus asked.

"I had to hit hard, but I'm saving my surprise, just in case." Mika said.

* * *

 **That's a wrap, so yeah pairing suggestions are still being taken, but I have a plan for Mika now so don't worry, you'll get an overprotective Natsu.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A long chapter to make up for a short one, here it is.**

 **Reviews:**

 **PJandLGequalsLove** \- Great job on the chapter and here is another couple of pairings Mira Jane and Laxus and Juvia and Lyon

* * *

Chapter 4

 **Mika's POV**

I was fuming, earlier today the event of the fourth day had taken place and Minerva of Sabertooth had tortured Lucy making Uncle sad and angry. Then everyone got worried, all Uncle's friends and they were my friends too.

While the others were happy she was okay I was still angry, so angry that my normally cool skin was burning hot to the touch and my eyes had changed into my crimson demon eyes. When Master came in and told us we were going to merge the teams due to a problem with the battle match ups, the new team was me, Laxus, Erza, Natsu, and Gajeel with Gray as a reserve. I walked out with the others expertly hiding my anger under a mask of serenity as I waited for Fairy Tail's tag battle to be called.

"Natsu and Mika Dragneel of Fairy Tail verses Stinge Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney of Sabertooth." Chapti announced.

I stepped up with Uncle and gave him a smile, immediately when the gong sounded it was as if a switch had been turned, I was no longer angry, I was actually happy. Uncle and I rushed forward and attacked the Twin Dragons.

"Shadow Devil's Demonic Silk!"I yelled using the familiar attack to hit Rogue.

"Shadow Dragon's Roar!" He yelled I simply opened my mouth and ate the shadows as he recovered.

"Thanks for the snack, Shadow Devil's Rage!" I yelled sending my own version him.

He tried to do the same but still took some damage.

"I see, at this level we'll only be managing to beat each other, I'm sorry but you're going to lose." Rogue stated.

"Is that so?" I asked.

"Yes, Shadow Drive." He said being covered by an aura of shadows his hair spiking up.

"Did you forget Rogue-kun?" I asked unwrapping my tail from around my waist and letting my eyes turn crimson.

"What?!" He said in surprise.

"Now, I've held back enough it seems, I won't lose, I made a promise to my mama. I won't lose to you two and I especially won't lose to your bastard of a guild master or Minerva, I am Mika Dragneel, half-demon, daughter of Mavis Vermilion, niece of Natsu Dragneel, and a Fairy Tail mage." I smiled a purple aura beginning to cover me.

"Don't worry I've still got three seals." I said rushing forward and with a simple movement sent the Shadow Dragon Slayer flying into his partner.

"Shadow Devil's Infinite Wrath!" I yelled releasing a breath attack double the size of the one I used against Jura **(A/N:Comparison: base Shadow Devil's Rage was basically the roar Sting did against Natsu in the anime, then against Jura it could impact him shoulder to shoulder.)**.

Natsu stopped staring at me in surprise.

"Wow." He said.

I smiled and watched as the two got back up.

"It seems we're now fighting right Sting." Rogue said.

"Right, it's time you see the true power of a Third Generation Dragon Slayer." Sting said.

"Dragon Force." They said in unison white and black markings, respectively, appearing on their skin.

"Sting we need to take out Mika while we can, she's still got three seals to undo." Rogue suggested.

"Fine, let's do this." Sting said.

"White Shadow Dragon's Roar!" The duo yelled in unison.

"Mika!" Natsu yelled moving to get in front of me, but I stopped him with my smirk and to his and everyone's surprise I began to eat the dual element attack.

"H-How?" The two asked.

"I never said I was just a Shadow Devil, I'm a dual element demon after all, White Shadow Devil otherwise known as an Eclipse Devil." I said.

"Grr."

"Shadow Dragon's Slash!"

"White Dragon's Claw!"

I dodged Sting's attack and punched him with a Shadow Devil's Dark Fist and blocked Rogue's attack smacking his arm aside.

"White Devil's Shining Fist." I stated punching him away with my fist covered in purple light.

 _ **Natsu's POV**_

As I watched Miku fight alone, I realized she is only using two of the five seals, _'She's still not at her strongest!'_ I thought in surprise.

 **Mika's POV**

Sting attacked again and I jumped over him with ease.

"Hmm, Sting-kun, Rogue-kun, you don't mind if I release another seal do you?" I asked.

"What?!" They asked.

"If I can't get you to show me the "True Power of a Third Generation" with this power then I might as well try harder, so far you've only used little gifts, the thing about Dragon Force is that it only works out best for First Generations, in all my time studying Dragon Slayer magic in my papa's library, I've learned that what you're doing here is just a simple parlor trick." I said.

"White Dragon's Holy Breath!" Sting yelled jumping into the sky and releasing a breath attack into the ground causing it to crumble underneath me and Uncle.

I groaned when I landed heavily.

"What was that about True Power?" He asked smugly as the Twin Dragons dropped down to us.

"I'll admit boys, you just gave my inner demon a hormonal increase, but of course, maybe I can show you a taste, Eclipse Devil's Unholy Fist!" I yelled rushing forward and punched the two with fists covered in both light and shadows, they hunched over and I swung my leg around to send Rogue flying.

"Hey Mika?!" I heard Uncle call out.

"Yes, Oji-sama?!" I called back.

"Let me handle the rest okay?" He asked.

I looked over to him and nodded, "I'll step back for now Oji-sama."

I stepped aside and let him move forward noticing a mage standing atop one of the statues in the arena and not far away familiar presences were moving towards the arena. I waited as Uncle fought and made a bet then defeated the two. When on the way to go with the others I noticed Gajeel leaving.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I want to check something." He said.

"Check it tomorrow please, if it's the arena, it won't be fixed until the final day, you have time." I informed walking to the others, noticing that his footsteps were following after mine.

We got to the other members of Fairy Tail and at the bar, I sat in a corner waiting, then it happened they entered and immediately walked over to me.

"Bianca-chan, Ater-kun." I said kindly.

"So Mika-chan, how's finding a boyfriend going?" Bianca asked.

"Where's yours?" I deadpanned.

"Touche." The white haired girl said.

"Mika-sama, you know the more you wait the worse your Demonic side gets, go on a few dates." Ater said.

"Shut up, so what brings you both here?" I asked changing the subject.

"Besides out job? We're thinking of joining Fairy Tail, you know a side job?" Ater said.

"Then talk to the master." I said pointing him out.

"It's you two!" i looked to the owner of the voice.

"Oji-sama?" I asked.

"tssssss, yeah we might have been watching you since you left." Ater said.

"BAKA!" I yelled smacking him on the back of the head.

"I told you not to follow me, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself and if not I have Oji-sama when needed, I'm not weak, so use your power for yourselves and others not just for me." I said walking out the door.

I stomped off and after a while realized I was near where Sabertooth was staying,"Maybe I should say hello to Sting-kun and Rogue-kun."

I entered and walked around looking for the guildmembers until I felt a magic signature rise and headed in that direction,"Who told you to lose?" The guild master's gruff voice asked someone.

"You sullied the name of the strongest guild!" He yelled and I heard Sting get hurt and I blasted the door open.

"Sting-kun? Rogue-kun?" I asked looking for them.

All eyes stared at me in surprise.

"Mika-chan?" Sting asked confused.

"What are you doing here trash?!" The guild master yelled and began walking toward me.

"Well, what am I doing here? I'm here to see Sting-kun and Rogue-kun, maybe talk a bit, invite one or both of them for a drink, and leave, but my plans are changing." I said.

"How so?" The guild master asked.

"First I'm going to help them up, then I'll check for injuries, after that, I'm definitely taking them both out for a high class dinner, their exceeds can come too, and last but not least, I'll kick your daughter's ass for hurting my friend and after the games, your ass is grass." I informed as he reached me.

"Such impudence!" He yelled his fist covered in a purple energy.

I slapped his hand away with a bored expression and sighed.

"You're pathetic Jiema of Sabertooth and I won't have a such filthy stain on humanity calling me trash, maybe this will remind you who you're talking to." I said releasing the seal on my eyes, their crimson now differing by the black ring around the pupil.

"I'm Mika Dragneel, daughter of Fairy Tail's founder and niece of Natsu Dragneel, I'm by no means weak nor am I trash, but you are both, you are weak willed and worth less than wrapping paper from a piece of candy." I said, turning my back on him.

"Sting-kun, Rogue-kun, Nekos, please follow me, Sabertooth members, I bid you adieu." I said kindly.

Curious the four nodded but as I passed Minerva I stopped.

"Minerva-san remember this, the others might have decided to ignore what you did, but you made Oji-sama sad and angry and you hurt my friends. Demons have long memories, but don't worry your punishment will come around soon." I said and then continued out.

"Thanks for your help back there, I guess." Sting said, Rogue nodding his thanks.

"I was there to ask you to come have a few drinks with me, but now we're going to a diner I found the other day, this actually gives me the chance to apologize for my treatment towards you in our battle, the demeaning way in which I spoke to you was uncalled for, while it may not be an excuse that fight allowed me to vent some of my frustration, just enough so that I don't kill Minerva-san." I said simply.

"It's fine Mika-chan, so is this that date you promised?" Sting asked.

"Yes and no, yes this is it but I also wouldn't want to leave Rogue and the nekos back there in case that bastard tried something." I said.

"Oh, this is Lector my partner, and that's Frosch, Rogue's partner." Sting informed.

"It's nice to meet you both." I said kindly.

The two Exceeds gave their greetings.

"Lector-kun, Frosch-kun, would you like me to carry you?" I asked.

"Sounds fun." Lector decided.

"Frosch thinks so too." Frosche said.

With that I picked them up and was carrying the two cats in my arms.

"So any questions for me, while we walk?" I asked.

"Yes, during the fight you mention us making your inner demon more hormonal?" Sting asked.

"Well to explain that I must first explain the difference between Dragon and demon society." I began,"Dragons are a strength based society that work on the standard mating process of the mate, Dragon or not, must be able to make the dragon want to take them and they give each other a mating mark, however if the mate dies the Dragon could die themselves, die of broken heart that is, Dragons are also territorial and familial creatures so they stick to their own and normally band together over a Father at the lower level and a King at the higher level, meanwhile Demons have a power and blood based society, as the stronger the demon blood the stronger the demon, of course this doesn't necessarily mean purity as Demons will chose other races case in point I exist, and we assimilate the other part into our being, for example, Shadow from my papa and Light from my mama, to become Eclipse, or light and shadow, we Demons work under the idea that the best candidate is the strongest which will give us children that are stronger and use more powerful magic, also even though I say I'm half demon, the truth is that is merely a title, truly I'm full Demon as the demon blood only assimilates the DNA of the human corrupts it, and then uses the magic as part of my own, saying I'm half-demon just makes me happier because I feel closer to my mama." I informed.

"Interesting." Rogue said simply.

"So when you said that you meant-" Sting began.

"That you both are candidates yes, however Rogue seems to have someone else he wishes to have, so my inner demon wants little more than to play with him." I said casually.

The two were now blushing steam coming from their ears at the thought the two Exceed now laughing at them.

"We're here." I said and the two looked over.

The Restaurant was a high-class five star diner with the name in gold letters,'The Golden Queen.'

"This place, how will we afford anything in this place?!" Sting asked.

"Don't worry boys, I'm buying, just eat as you wish." I said.

"Huh? How will you pay for it?" Rogue asked.

"Don't worry about it, I'm 1% into my allowance this month, it'll be fine, all you can eat, my treat, that goes for you and Frosch as well Lector." I informed.

W entered and after being asked for our reservation I simply put a large stack of Jewels on the podium.

"Table for five." I demanded.

"O-of course." He said.

"Did you just drop almost 400,0000 Jewels just to get us in?" Sting asked.

"Shh." I said as the waiter came back.

"What would you all like to order?" He asked.

"Order whatever you want guys, I'll have the best mutton you can get, some steak well done, ten of this green jelly with whip cream on top of each, and to drink I want a vanilla milkshake." I decided.

The Exceeds were next to order,"I'd like 20 cooked salmon, 10 cooked trout, 30 of the kalimari, and 5 of the Hane-Sakana."

"Frosch want some too."

Then Sting and Rogue unable to hold themselves back any longer asked for 6 of every meat-based meal on the menu.

When it arrived Sting and Rogue watched as I began quickly but also in a lady-like fashion, when I finished I waved over the waiter.

"Yes, Miss?" He asked.

"I thought there would be music playing and was curious as to the reason why not?" I asked.

"Well, our singer and her band were kept in the last town by a storm so they weren't able to make it." He informed.

"Very well then, may I try?" I asked politely.

"Ma'am?" He asked.

"May we take the stage?" I repeated.

"You'd really do that?" He asked.

"Of course, ask for the items to be readied and I'll go and make myself more presentable, Sting-kun, Rogue-kun, Lector-kun, and Frosch-kun, you follow me." I ordered and we went to the room where the singer would normally go and I smirked.

"Okay boys, I felt like singing and you are going to help me." I said and soon they were all dressed in tuxedos and I now wore a long black and purple dress with a slit along the side for better movement, similar to the one I wore in the picture for Sorcerer Weekly, with a familiar emerald locket, and my hair now appeared much softer and glimmered purple in the light.

"Onward." I said giggling at Sting and Rogue who were getting use to the clothes.

"Well ladies and gentlemen in absence of our normal singer, in her place we have the newly famous Fairy Tail Mage Mika Dragneel." The man said and I took the stage Sting, Rogue, and the Exceeds picking the instrument they would play.

 **Sting's POV**

I sat with piano wondering what Mika expected me to play.

"Sting, I want you to play a tune and I'll just sing from there." She informed.

I nodded and began to play a soft tune I remembered hearing not three days before I joined Sabertooth.

 **(A/N: If you want a example here's what you need to search: Lauren Aquilina - You can be king again and just imagine it as you would from any descriptions given by the character's thoughts.)**

"You're alone, you're on your own, so what? Have you gone blind? Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours? Glass half empty, glass half full, well either way you won't be going thirsty. Count your blessings not your flaws." As she sang I could not help but think, _'She has the voice of a goddess.'_

"You've got it all, you lost your mind in the sound, there's so much more, you can reclaim your crown, you're in control; Rid of the monsters inside your head, put all your faults to bed, you can be king again" She continued.

"You don't get what all this is about, you're too wrapped up in your self doubt, you've got that young blood, set it free." She sang and Rogue noted the emotion she put into her singing, as did the others and the other people in the restaurant.

You've got it all, you lost your mind in the sound there's so much more, you can reclaim your crown, you're in control; Rid of the monsters inside your head, put all your faults to bed, you can be king again." The restaurant goers were now paying attention to the singing Demoness as she began walking around the stage.

"There's method in my madness, there's no logic in your sadness, you don't gain a single thing from misery, take it from me." She looked at Sting and Rogue at this and she walked off stage and began walking among the restaurant goers as they ate.

"You've got it all, you lost your mind in the sound there's so much more, you can reclaim your crown. You're in control, rid of the monsters inside your head, put all your faults to bed, you can be king- You've got it all, you lost your mind in the sound there's so much more. You can reclaim your crown, you're in control, rid of the monsters inside your head, put all your faults to bed. You can be king again." She finished returning to the stage.

Sting stopped his playing and the crowd broke into applause, some were even crying due to the emotion in the song.

"Encore!" Someone yelled and then it was followed by others and soon they were all calling for an encore.

"Okay then, Sting-kun, Rogue-kun sing with me this time, Sting-kun start us off." Mika said.

I sat there for a moment before I began to play.

 **(A/N: Okay so I'll give you the key to help with this one if a lyric is in parenthesis it is either Rogue or Sting depending on which is singing unless it says otherwise. The song to search the instrumental for is The Script - Hall of Fame)**

[Sting]: Yeah, you can be the greatest, you can be the best, you can be the King Kong banging on your chest

[Mika]: You can beat the world, you can beat the war, you can talk to God, go banging on his door.

[Rogue]: You can throw your hands up, you can beat the clock (yeah), you can move a mountain, you can break rocks, you can be a master, don't wait for luck. Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself

[Mika]: Standing in the hall of fame (yeah)

[Rogue]: And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)

[Sting]: 'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)

[Rogue]: And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)

[Mika]: And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

[Sting]: You can go the distance

[Mika]: You can run the mile

[Rogue]: You can walk straight through hell with a smile

[Mika]: You can be the hero

[Rogue]: You can get the gold

[Sting]: Breaking all the records they thought never could be broke

[Mika]: Yeah, do it for your people

[Sting]: Do it for your pride

[Rogue]: How are you ever gonna know if you never even try?

[Rogue]: Do it for your country

[Mika]: Do it for your name

[Sting]: 'Cause there's gonna be a day...

[Mika]: When you're standing in the hall of fame (yeah)

[Sting]: And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)

[Mika]: 'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)

[Rogue]: And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)

[Sting]: And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

[All]: Be a champion, be a champion, be a champion, be a champion; On the walls of the hall of fame

[Sting]: Be students

[Rogue]: Be teachers

[Mika]: Be politicians

[Rogue]: Be preachers

[Sting & Rogue]: (Yeah)

[Mika]: Be believers

[Sting]: Be leaders

[Mika & Rogue]: Be astronauts

[Rogue]: Be champions

[All]: Be truth seekers

[Rogue]: Be students

[Mika]: Be teachers

[Sting]: Be politicians

[Mika]: Be preachers

[Sting]: Be believers

[Rogue]: Be leaders

[Sting & Rogue]: Be astronauts

[Sting & Mika]: Be champions

[All]: Standing in the hall of fame (yeah, yeah, yeah); And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah); 'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah, yeah, yeah), And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah), And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame.

[Sting & Rogue]: (Be a champion)

[Sting]: You could be the greatest

[Mika]: You can be the best

[Rogue]: (Be a champion)

[Sting]: You can be the King Kong banging on your chest

[Sting]: (Be a champion)

[All]: You could beat the world; You could beat the war

[Sting & Rogue]: (Be a champion)

[Mika]: You could talk to God, go banging on his door

[Rogue]: (Be a champion)

[Mika]: You can throw your hands up

[Sting]: (Be a champion)

[Sting]: You can beat the clock (yeah)

[Rogue]: You can move a mountain

[Rogue]: (Be a champion)

[Mika]: You can break rocks

[Sting & Rogue]: (Be a champion)

[Mika]: You can be a master

[All]: Don't wait for luck

[Rogue]:(Be a champion)

[Sting]: Dedicate yourself and you gonna find yourself

[All]:Standing in the hall of fame

When we returned to our table and finished eating we were given the bill and to our surprise she handed the man a bag, he opened it and checked and Sting noticed the amount they'd spent. They'd all together eaten 10,000,000 Jewels worth of food

"How do you have that much money?!" I asked quietly yelling.

"Eh, another 20% of my allowance gone, don't worry." She said.

"Anyway, I had a great time, I know you're going back but if you ever need me I'm just a call away with this lacrima." I informed handing them a lacrima linked to one in my pocket.

"Thanks, we'll stop by tomorrow, then maybe after the games we can meet up and talk." Sting suggested.

"You know where to find me." I said smiling.

* * *

 **That's a wrap, there's a little thing for you guys, now remember I have a plan for Mika's pairing, but know that Mika and Sting is not a set pairing currently, now I missed a review to show and I forgot the list of suggested pairings as well, so I'll show the latter here now.**

 **Suggest Pairings:**

 **Gray/Lucy**

 **Natsu/Lisanna**

 **Juvia/Lyon**

 **Sting/Mika(this was suggested but I'm not confirming it, however if anyone else wishes I can confirm the other three)**

 **Mirajane/Laxus(I have an idea for Laxus already, but this may just in case another one for Mirajane wouldn't hurt.)**

 **[Also a new thing here],**

 **Confirmed Pairings:**

 **Zeref/Mavis**

 **Bisca/Alzack**

 **Jellal/Erza**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's a chapter for you guys with another one already on the way, though it isn't finished of course so editing in some suggested pairings won't be hard.**

 **Review:**

 **PJandLGequalsLove-** Nicely done can't wait for the next chapter

 **Thanks and here's the chapter you wished to see**.

* * *

Chapter 5

 **Third Person POV**

It was the final day of the Grand Magic Games and Mika stood with her team, with her uncle now missing, she'd learned that the day before someone had given Sorcerer Weekly a video of her, Sting, and Rogue singing and now the trio had been chased around all day and when Mika returned she learned that Lucy had been taken by someone working for the King and after mention of the Eclipse Gate and the Eclipse project, which the explanation given by Arcadios angered her greatly, Natsu, Mirajane, Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily were chosen to go and rescue Lucy while the Fairy Tail team would still compete to throw the kidnappers(in Fairy Tail's opinion they pretty much were) off.

Mika stood with the others remembering her part in the game, while Erza would go after Kagura, she would be going to defeat Kagura, meanwhile Gray would defeat Rufus, Gajeel would defeat Rogue, and Laxus would defeat Jura.

 **Mika's POV**

When the event began we stood in place each of us with our eyes closed, not moving just as Mama told us. Even while other teams moved and gained points, I was tracking a certain individual's magic signature. My target, the source of rage, the source of rage from my Demon instincts telling me to squash her like the bug she was and my human nature telling me to avenge my Uncle's and friend's pain from no less than two days previous, my anger as slowly grew the more I felt her magic signature.

When it was time to begin, I shot forward at inhuman speeds passing Erza as I ran. As our movement was announced, I slowed my pace slightly so I was wide by side with Erza.

"Your target is this way as well?" Erza asked.

"Yes. My target, my prey is this way and as a Demon, an apex predator surpassed only by the Dragons, she won't get away, not until I've gotten the retribution I wish to have." I growled.

She nodded and then I noticed Rufus' magic, the same attack he'd used on the first day, with both mine and Mama's knowledge, just as it was about to hit Laxus would ignore it, Erza, Juvia, and Gray would dodge, and I simply pivoted running backwards, I simply ate the attack.

"Nice try, Rufus Lore but I am an Eclipse Devil a being of light and darkness, of Fairy and Devil." I said projecting my thoughts to the man with telepathy magic.

We passed by a Blue Pegasus member who Erza took out and continued on, everything according to Mama's plan. It was after sometime I dodged to the side as Erza clashed clashed with the eternally sheathed blade of Mermaid Heel's Kagura.

I sighed waiting and watching as the two clashed. I waited watching silently until a ball of transparent blue and green magic opened between them. I smirked and rushed forward pushing the two apart as Sabertooth's Minerva appeared from the ball.

"My prey." I said as she exited.

"Oh, Mika Dragneel, a pleasure to see you once again." She said.

"Oh, it will be a pleasure as I beat you down and drag you making three feet deep trenches through this concrete." I said.

"Big words, maybe your new title is going to your head, Eclipse Goddess." Minerva said.

"Erza-chan, Kagura-san, you will live this area for your fight," I began, as my normal seals were gone and I now stood tail and eyes at the ready.

"I'm no longer holding back the true limits of this form, Minerva-baka, I don't believe you've realized, while you are stronger than your Otousan, you are no stronger than any of the Dragon Slayers, none of whom have yet to see the true rage of a demon consumed by her anger, I may just... Slip, and unleash more power than you can take, you truly do not understand what you've done during these games." I informed.

"Oh really, tell me trash, what have I done?" The raven haired woman asked.

"Tell me in all of this tournament have I ever gone past one single Eclipse Devil spell?" I asked.

"No..." She said.

"It is because I haven't felt the need nor the want to use them and of all the people I've fought or had the pleasure of participating against, you are the least worthy of even seeing that single attack, now I can honestly say that I haven't always been a good mage, in fact before my journey to join Fairy Tail, I was taught that I could do as I wished and so if something, or someone, angered me enough, I killed it, or them, however I promised my Mama that I'd stop, that doesn't rule out torture or revenge however, Minerva-baka, you made my Oji-sama mad and sad, you've hurt his friends and my friends, the punishment for such... is my fury." I growled rushing forward.

"Tch, you talk big game, but you're just arrogant to think you can beat me!" She yelled meeting me with her hands covered in her magic.

"White Devil's Barrier." I stated and a wall of light appeared before me blocking a series of punches from hitting me.

"White Devil's Blizzard." I said as the barrier fell and sent a bunch of balls of light flying into the Sabertooth woman.

Minerva seeing head on wasn't working disappeared into one of her spatial rifts, sensing the weakened signature move behind me I waited and she soon attacked from behind me once again blocked by a barrier.

"What?!" Minerva yelled.

"I am a Devil, baka. You're a century too early to beat a Demon, a member of race that has used magic for war since before humans could even fight with it, a race that fought evenly with Dragons in many wars between the two, a race born to cause chaos and follows any selfish desire they dedicate themselves to, however I am no normal Demon, I am the only living Eclipse Demon, you are nothing but a pathetic waste of a human life, at least a good human, such as Neekis-san, can match me and though the Wizard Saints may seem like more than that, they are still human, I am a Devil, born and bred, to love, fight, and live as I please, your human laws are no more than rules in the game I play and should I feel the want, I'll break them, we Demons are born to live our lives as if they were nothing more than games, and you've broken the rules of a being who can enforce them, White Devil's Shining Fist!" I finished yelling as punched her stomach with my light covered fist.

"White Devil's Light Stream!" I yelled sending a ray of light into the Sabertooth woman.

"White Devil's Demonic Silk!"

"White Devil's Shining Punch!"

"White Devil's Vortex!"

Attack after attack, I sent Minerva flying and smashing into the ground.

"I told you I'd drag you through the concrete making a trench with your body and I did, now that I've paid you back for torturing Lucy-chan, now it is time to seek retribution for angering Oji-sama." I said, sure enough there was a trench 4 feet deep in the concrete under us.

"Shining Art:Demonic Nova." I gathered a large quantity of light into a ball and then pushing it toward Minerva, I released the light in the form of a pillar which engulfed us and the lacrima screens watching us in bright purple tinted light.

When everything was revealed I stood triumphantly over the unconscious Minerva.

"Be glad I promised my mama not to kill, otherwise I would come back after the games to do so." I sighed walking away.

I smiled when I saw the flare of light sent up by Sting, I began making my way over to him, knowing the others were too.

I saw Gray who was only still up due to his willpower, Erza who was leaning on a large staff of wood for support, Gajeel who looked worse for wear and now smelled slightly of shadows, and Laxus, though seeming mostly okay was hunched ever so slightly. I stood tall ready to help the others if needed.

"What a spectacular sight." Sting said.

"Well Sting-kun, you're the last one left, but now, the others are low on magic power and in Erza-chan, Fullbuster-san, and Gajeel-kun's cases damaged, I have yet to tap into my other seals and while I have reached the peak of this form, I no longer care to hide it, my inner demon has been sated, my fury extinguished, and I am now calm, collected, and ready to give you this warning, it is time Fairy Tail retook the title of strongest, I admit I find you appealing, but that has nothing to do with the way you look, so I find it easy to knock out a few of those sparkling white teeth, maybe take a fang as a trophy." I said.

"I may be unable to beat you Mika-chan but if I'm to lose now, I want you to give me one thing." He said.

I blinked and nodded,"Very well what it this request?"

"I want you to let me hit you with my strongest attack and I want your honest opinion of where I stand on reaching my full potential." Sting requested.

I smirked,"Then Sting Eucliffe, son of Wiesslogia, hit me with your best shot."

"What's this?! Mika Dragneel is about to let Sting get a attack in?!" I finally heard the voice of Chapti shouting after being able to block it out for so long.

Entering White Drive and Dragon Force he initiated his attack bending his right arm backwards, fist clenched, and extending frontwards a mildly bent left arm with tiny streaks of light gathering before the outstretched fingers from the surrounding area. He then rushed towards me and punched me with his right hand, which was now covered in a very massive, horizontal column of light. This spell created a large, impressive explosion on contact, which left Sting unharmed, but was to seem lethal to the target, however when the attack receded, I was unharmed except for a minor scratch on my cheek.

"You're on your way, but might I suggest you train more with your dragon instincts than just power, though you can get a scratch,a True Third Generation Dragon Slayer's documented full power after years of training could take down an army of 10,000 minor demons with just his drive ability alone and could fight evenly with a Middle-class Dragon, of which I am currently above as a Devil, I would be equal to a Dragon King or Queen at full power, in this form I could easily fight several middle-Class Dragons." I informed.

He nodded seemingly dejected at first but then as if realizing something smiled proudly.

"I surrender." He said loudly.

"That's it! Fairy Tail has won the Grand Magic Games!" Chapti announced.

Suddenly in the middle of all the crowds cheers a state of emergency was called, all civilians were ordered to pack up and evacuate.

"Huh?" I asked.

"All mages are hereby summoned to the Le'een Crystal plaza by order of King Toma E. Fiore!" The voice called.

"The King, huh? I guess, I'll follow his orders, for now." I said,"However, Mama and Oji-sama are the only ones whose orders I will follow to the letter." I said.

 **Later**

I stood with all the other mages watching the short man, who could only be the King by his stance before the army.

"Thank you all for coming, I hate to ruin the mood but I'm afraid Fiore's heart might soon be in the claws of a Dragon horde." He said.

My eye narrowed as I gave Fiore's King all my attention.

"As we speak, a countermeasure is being prepared at the castle, the Eclipse Cannon. We'll use it to wipe out the horde all 10,000 of them at once." He said.

"Wait a second!" I yelled and all attention turned to me.

"That's impossible, even if the Dragons, who have been presumed extinct for 400 years, were still alive, 10,000 dragons is an impossibility, though one of the 10 immortal races of Eathland seated at the number 1 position in magical affinity, Dragons at their highest population never exceeded a population of 6,000, on top of this, Dragons eat up a lot of the ethernanos in the environment to fuel their bodies, so they would all die before they could reach this place, and lastly if even 1,000 Dragons were on their way, any human resistance would compare to little more than specs of dirt to that many dragons!" I called.

"You are Mika Dragneel correct?" The King asked.

"Yes, your highness, I am Mika Dragneel, Eclipse Devil." I answered.

"Can we trust your information?" The King asked.

"It all comes from books over 400 years old, all detailing the Dragon's culture, anatomy, habitats, and their interactions with each other and the world around them." I answered.

"Then is there any hope for us to survive?" He asked,"I beg of you from a Human ruler to a Demon ruler, please help us?"

Seeing his humility and pure motives I nodded,

"Do you wish to form a contract?" I asked.

"Huh?" He blinked confused.

"Do you wish to form a contract?" I repeated.

Realization dawn on his face,"What would you like in return for your services?"

"I want Fairy Tail to be the official guild of Fiore Kingdom and should you need aid, call for their services, being loyal to Fairy Tail will inspire the same loyalty toward you of course." I informed.

"Then we have a deal?" I asked.

He nodded and I smirked as my magic power visibly surged surprising all watching.

"Gather the Slayers! Elemental mages, group with a slayer of your element! Mages with Take Over use your strongest souls! If you don't fall into a called category form up into groups with those that do, your jobs will be to provide defense and backup. Only nature, Slayer Magic, or another strong race can kill them, the most effective Slayer being Dragon Slayer!" I ordered.

"Ater-kun, Bianca-chan!" I called as the mages began to form the ordered groups.

"Mika-chan/sama?" They asked bowing.

"You have my permission to go all out, collateral damage will be taken care of by me." I ordered.

The twins gave evil smirks,"We won't let you down!"

When the tremors began and a new scent entered my nostrils, my inner Demon bellowed for blood.

"Demonic Synchronization!" The Twins yelled in unison.

Ater's normally ruby eyes turned royal purple and slitted and he gained a black tail with a arrowhead tip, he grew claws in the place of nails, black horns appeared atop his head, and his teeth all sharpened.

Bianca's normally blue eyes turned silver and slitted and she too gained a black tail a arrowhead tip, she gained claws in the place of nails, white horns appeared atop her head, and her teeth all sharpened.

The sound of a dragon roar cause me to shiver in excitement and suddenly a area around us was decimated, the roar was soon followed by more. The Dragons took to the sky and began their assault on the kingdom. Suddenly I noticed the blood moon above us and it dawned on me

"This is..." I began.

I shook my head,"It'll be closed, I need to make sure they take down the Dragons."

I checked the magic signatures and counted seven in all.

"Wizards! There are seven Dragons in this city! Defeat them!" I ordered.

I ran toward a large blue dragon that had weird fin-like bits. Twilight Ogre were trying to stop it.

"OI! Dragon-san, ever fought a Devil before?!" I called out.

The Dragon's attention turned to me.

"Demoness." It stated in a male voice.

"I am Mika Dragneel, Eclipse Devil and I challenge you!" I yelled.

"Foolish Demon." It decided and began gathering energy for a roar.

I growled and did the same.

"Looks like I can't hold back against you, you're the first thing that I will truly ever fight seriously against, be glad, Eclipse Devl's Rage!" I yelled and in unison we released our roars mine composed of light and shadows and its was composed of water. We began to struggle for dominance as neither gained the upper hand.

"Ha! You lead these humans to battle but you can't defeat me?! I'm the weakest of us Dragons!" He said when we both stopped.

"Good to know, I'll just have to up my game then won't I?" I asked.

"What?!" He yelled.

I let out a feral growl that echoed of the buildings of the city as my fingernails became claws, horns grew from my head, one white as snow the other black as the darkest shadows, and all my teeth sharpened.

"Eclipse Devil's Unholy Fist!" I yelled rushing forward my fists both covered in light and shadows. i smirked jumping into the Dragon's mouth and with two well placed punches Dragon blood covered me as the Dragons jaws were broken apart and the bottom half fell limp allowing me to drop to the ground.

"In the light of the Devil Goddess Lucia and the shadows of Devil Goddess Keira, I summon your blades to slay my enemies be they Human, Dragon, God, or Devil. LEnd me your powers, Lux and Nox!" I yelled summoning two blades one was white from tip to pommel and had rounded finials on the cross-guard and the other black, with two dagger-like spikes for a cross-guard. With swift movements I stabbed them into the Dragon's underbelly and ran dragging them along soaking myself and the gorund in more dragon blood.

"Wow! She killed it!" The mages said as it fell to the ground.

"Move on to help the others or your next." I threatened.

Then I saw something that caused me to sigh in exasperation, small eggs falling from the flying dragon. No doubt holding small dragons in them ready to hatch.

I ran forward climbing the building in my way with my swords I got at high as I could and shot into the sky landing on a further building and with another leap, I arrived to find an open stretch to my next target. I landed from the building I was on and ran toward the scent of the dragon before me.

I ran until I found a group of rune knights and without care I began sending them flying, though they landed unharmed. I smiled at a jade haired girl as I passed and slowed my pace making my swords point to the ground.

"Hello Dragon-kun." I said politely.

"Oh, A Demon? What a sight you are. I am Zirconis the Emerald Dragon." He introduced.

"Mika Dragneel, Eclipse Devil." I informed.

"Eclipse eh? A rare breed if memory serves, I'd love to see what I could get if I mixed my magic with yours, you Demons are rather promiscuous after all." He said.

"I would love to chat more Zirconis-san, but it's my job to kill you, I already did the same to Water Queen back there." I said.

"Oh?" He asked.

* * *

 **That's a wrap, so as I said before still working on next chapter so there is time to add in some teaser pairing for any suggestion, if I can squeeze them in.**

 **Suggest Pairings:**

 **Gray/Lucy**

 **Natsu/Lisanna**

 **Juvia/Lyon**

 **Sting/Mika(this was suggested but I'm not confirming it, however if anyone else wishes I can confirm the other three)**

 **Mirajane/Laxus(I have an idea for Laxus already, but this may just in case another one for Mirajane wouldn't hurt.)**

 **[Also a new thing here],**

 **Confirmed Pairings:**

 **Zeref/Mavis**

 **Bisca/Alzack**

 **Jellal/Erza**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay here's another chapter please enjoy. Also I sorta couldn't think of any scenes to hint the suggested relationships, sorry 'bout that.**

* * *

Chapter 6

 **Mika's POV**

I raised my blades,"I am an Eclipse Devil, I wield the blades of Lucia and Keira, Devil Goddesses, made to kill all beings I wish to fight."

I jumped up to reach closer to the Dragon.

"Eclipse Devil's Twin Blast!" I yelled and stabbed my swords into his unprotected underbelly as they were covered in light(the white sword) and shadows(the black sword) and they blasted into him through the swords.

"GAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He yelled in agony as spurts of blood got around the blades.

"Eclipse Devil's Blade Vortex!" I yelled a tornado of light and shadows forming around me and my swords.

I jumped away as he managed to get ready to attack.

I looked to the sky seeing the large dragon and the fire dragon fighting and I saw Natsu on the Fire Dragon.

"I'm going to help Natsu, Wendy Lauxus should be on his way!" I called.

"Right." She said.

Ignoring any reason not to, I began pushing my shadows under my feet and shot into the sky, I waited until I was above the large dragon before I shot down stabbing into the dragon's scales.

"What's this?! Something has pierced my scales!" The Large Dragon said confused.

"How is that possible?!" A familiar voice asked.

I stood and looked at the owner of the voice, it was Rogue though he looked older and his hair now had white in it.

"I see so it is not only the past that came back." I said.

"It's you!" He said surprised, his eyes widening in fear.

"Tell me, why so scared, is it this form or is it my future self?" I asked.

He stood there shaking in fear.

"Maybe both?" I asked and this made him step back.

I sighed,"Natsu, destroy the gate."

"Huh?" The Fire Dragon Slayer asked.

"Destroy the Eclipse Gate and this will all be fixed." I informed.

"As for you Rogue-kun, tell me, what am I in the future that scares you so?" I asked.

"..." He stayed silent.

I rushed forward knocking him off and then following after him.

"You! My past self knew you as the possible mate of his friend, then that other one got to you! Then it happened you took your Otousan's place! Mika Dragnell, no Eden!" He yelled.

It was then we landed, creating a crater. I sat back digesting what he said that name Eden, it struck a cord in my soul but I ignored it when I saw a familiar purple haired woman standing on the sidelines seeming to be readying a magic technique.

"Ultear-chan?" I asked.

She looked up,"Mika-san?" She asked.

"Ultear-chan whatever you were about to do it wasn't worth it." I said.

"Huh?" She asked.

"The technique you were about to do isn't worth it, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I can't ever atone for what I've done." She said.

"Yes, you can Ultear-chan, you can make good choices, good deeds are rewarded, like now for instance. Your Arc of Time is a good base, but this might be helpful." I said concentrating on my Shadow Devil Magic and the knowledge of it into a ball of magic shadows. Putting it to her forehead I let it sink into her.

"What?" She asked.

"I've just made you a Shadow Devil Slayer should you need any knowledge simply think of it, proper instruction will have to wait, quickly Meledy-chan made need your help." I said seeing the future version of the Shadow Dragon Slayer stand and the large Dragon was on its way.

Before she could ask questions I ran and jumped onto the dragon just as it flew off.

My blades back in hand I ran toward Future Rogue jumping and off his arm with a strike.

"Just as ruthless as ever." He said as blood flowed from the stump.

"Even if you did try to fight you'd do even less damage." I informed.

"Hmph, you think this will end me, Motherglare throw her off." He ordered.

The Dragon continued to fly.

"I see you didn't realize, with every Dragon you control, you give a body part representation of that control, Motherglare is now mine to control, Motherglare call of your babies, send them after the others." I ordered.

"Yes, Dragneel-sama." The Dragon said.

"I cannot take control of them all back Dragneel-sama." The Dragons said not a second later.

"Very well, do it for the ones you can and send them after the other Dragons, now Rogue-kun, you have two choices, give up or die." I informed.

"You swore you wouldn't, you swore to your Okaasan." he said.

"Yes, I swore not to kill humans, however you called yourself the Dragon King earlier, thus you are a Dragon, my target." I said

"White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk!" He yelled.

With a swing of Lux, I cut the attack in half.

"Cheap, I see you've chosen." I sighed.

 **Third Person POV**

Gray stood there in surprise as the miniature Dragons charged their blasts waiting for the attack he'd knocked Juvia out of the way of when suddenly the large Dragon that laid them roared and they stopped and most of the others did as well, though a few were stilling moving toward them, those that stopped began running off in the direction of other Dragons.

Meanwhile the rest of the Fairy Tail guild, minus the Dragon Slayers, Gray, and Juvia were being surrounded when many of the attacking miniatures stopped and then the originator roared and they turned on those that still moved toward them before moninv in the direction of the other Dragons.

"Shadow Devil's Dark Fist!" Gray turned expecting to see Mika, only to see Ultear covered in the same purple lined shadows that Mika had always used.

"Ultear?" Gray asked.

"This power, I can feel all my hatred, all my desires in them and I myself don't feel it." She said and she punched through another miniature dragon skull. It was then Gray noticed the black aura around Ultear as well as the horns, claws, sharpened teeth, and spade tipped tail she now sported.

"What happened?" Gray asked.

"Mika-chan stopped me from making a stupid mistake." She answered.

"I'm not gonna ask, mind working with me?" Gray asked.

"Ice-make: Hammer!" Gray asked.

"Shadow Devil's Dark Fist!" Ultear yelled.

 **Mika's POV**

I jumped down as the Dragon dropped me off.

"Go kill one of the other Dragons, then help the humans where needed." I ordered.

I ran off finding myself watching as the blue haired man and his son as well as the smoker were surrounded by the mini-dragons.

I covered the blades in light and shadows with my Demonic speed I rushed passed letting loose a series of slashes as I passed. Slicing them to ribbons.

"You should go and help the others." I informed.

"R-right." They said running off.

Just as they left I was surrounded by a horde of the miniatures, tens, thirties, fifties, hundreds, it seems Motherglare had dropped enough, I readied to fight them off only for them to jump up and I realized I couldn't make it if they all attacked at once.

"Sorry Mama, Death Magic: Ankhseram's Rebirth." I said and grey and black magic issued from me and all the mini-dragons dropped dead when it hit them.

"I can't die yet." I said moving on. As I moved I realized that of the Seven that initially appeared there were 4 left and Natsu sat on the back of the fire dragon as they flew around the area of the Eclipse Gate.

"Mika Dragneel?" I turned to find a man stood not far away cloaked, but his voice and his magic alerted me to his identity.

"Mard-kun?" I asked.

He nodded,"It has been a while Ojou-sama, I'm merely here to inform you that we will not stop our plans even if you are in the way, however as we cannot harm you we will not hesitate to take you down." He said.

"Very Well, I must ask of you, can you get me to the Eclipse Gate, I am needed there?" I asked.

"Of course Ojou-sama, it is the least I could do." He said and I was covered in the vines of his Thorn curse and when they disappeared I stood in the forest watching as Lucy and the former Sabertooth Celestial Spirit mage as the twelve Zodiac Spirits attacked the Eclipse Gate, of course it left no scratch but I had to admire the idea they thought of.

"What?! Not even a scratch?!" Lucy yelled in surprise.

"Of course not Lucy-chan, the Elicpse Gate was made to go back in time, which on any other metal would be crushed by the pressure of breaking the barrier of time." I said walking over.

"Mika-chan?! How do we destroy it?!" She asked.

"Who is this? Why does she look like that? And how would she know that?" The jade haired woman asked.

"First, the name is Mika Dragneel, second I am in my Demon form, being half-demon I can do that, and lastly, this is a secret by the way, I am the daughter of Zeref." I informed.

The Knight moved in front of her protectively.

"Zeref's daughter? Come to kill us?" He asked.

"No, I'm not Knight-kun, I'm after all a proud member of Fairy Tail, I wouldn't dream of tarnishing their reputation, and I can't make good on my contract if I kill the contractor's daughter, and of course there's the oath I swore to my mama that prevents me from killing humans, that doesn't stop me from killing non-humans though, anyway, even if I wanted to kill you, I doubt the small group we have here could really stop me in this form, I effortlessly kill 20 Mid-class Dragon's in this form, though these ones are almost on my level, that's besides the point, Natsu has been circling trying to find a way to destroy it, but I'm ready to help. Oji-sama!" I said.

"Yes?!" Natsu called.

"I want you to use your strongest Slayer Art, hold nothing back." I ordered.

"Right!" He called.

"Fire Dragon-kun we'll need you as well!" I inform.

It nodded.

"Motherglare attack the Gate!" I ordered.

"Unholy Art:"I began entering a crouched stance, gathering light and shadows in my hands.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art, Crimson Lotus:" He began swiping his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames.

The two dragons took deep breaths waiting.

"3..." I said.

"...2..." I added.

"...1...Go!" I finished.

"Twilight Leviathan!" I opened my hands, releasing a giant serpent made of light and shadows toward the Gate, subtly adding Black Magic to it.

"Exploding Flame Blade!" Natsu yelled releasing his own attack.

At the same time the two Dragons left off their Roars, altogether the attacks hit the Gate and it began to crack.

"That's it?! I won't allow that! Twilight Leviathan, Eclipse!" I yelled and the light and shadows formerly a giant serpent, now they had become even large mixing together even more and becoming more potent with that final push the Eclipse Gate broke.

Fascinated I watched as the Dragons and most likely all other future objects turned to golden dust and disappeared. With a soft smile I said,"I've fulfilled my end of the contract, Hime-chan tell Ou-kun, that I've fulfilled my end of our contract and I expect him to fulfill him in, one does not walk out on a contract with a Devil."

My message given, all except for my tail returned to a human form and everything went black.

 **Later**

 **Third Person POV**

Mika sighed as she entered the palace in her long black dress with the white diamond earrings she'd been given and a necklace ending with an onyx gem as a pendant. The Eclipse She-devil entered to find many of her guild mates already there.

"Hello everyone." Mika said formally.

"Mika?" They asked surprised.

Instead of her hair being down as it usually was, it was in a pair of twin tails and atop her head was a black and silver circlet wending with a diamond resembling a sun and a onyx embedded in it symbolizing her true nature.

"Yes, does something trouble you?" Mika asked keeping a formal lady-like tone.

"You're so beautiful, but what is with that tone?" Erza asked.

"As a Devil and thus Demon royalty, when in a setting such as this formality is rather nice to use," then the lady-like tone dropped and was replaced with a happy one,"But I'm bored so, how are you?"

"Fine." Erza said.

"Great!" Lucy exclaimed.

"It's a nice night." Mira commented.

"Well, I'm off to find someone to escort me, I was ambushed on the way here, it was only thanks to Ater-kun that I arrived at all." Mika said.

"Ambushed?" Lucy asked.

"A bunch of lust filled members of a guild called Twilight Ogre, Ater-kun ceased their tom foolery on my orders." Mika answered, then something caught her eye.

"Well as long as you're okay." Lucy said then noticing the shift in attention.

"Laxus?" Lucy asked noting the source of her distraction.

"I've not spoken to him since I met him, I should probably talk to him." Mika said and walked over, noting the girls hanging off his arms trying to feel his muscles, seeing Freed getting ready to stop them Mika tapped his shoulder and gave him a nod whispering,"Allow me."

"Laxus-kun?" Mika asked.

"Yes?" He asked the girls looking at me.

"I seem to be in need of an escort and since Ater-kun cannot make it, would you do me the honor of being guarded by a Dragon?" Mika asked.

Laxus' eyes lit up in recognition of what Mika was doing,"Fine, but I have questions I want answered."

He shrugged off the girls and allowed Mika to hang off his arm instead.

"Thanks." He said when the girls left.

"Thank you for agreeing to be my escort, I was ambushed on the way here by a bunch of perverted bakas and feel safer with a gentleman like yourself, I also find your friends here rather nice." Mika said.

"That so?" Laxus asked.

"Yes, Freed-kun and Bickslow-kun though not the highest still rate pretty high on my list and Evergreen-chan is a nice woman to be around." Mika said.

"List?" Laxus asked curious.

"Yes, as a Demon my instincts tell me to find a strong mate, or mates should that be necessary, and as humans they are high up in the list, however Dragons and Dragon Slayers make for the best choices, though I haven't chosen, I would prefer a Slayer, instinctually at least." Mika answered.

"Really and where am I on that list?" Laxus asked.

"Well among Dragon Slayers, I'd say you are pretty high, Oji-sama isn't on the list as that route isn't necessary, Gajeel-kun is going after another woman and though I'm happy to share, Gajeel isn't the kind of Slayer for that, of course there's Rogue-kun but he's similar to Gajeel-kun, and as for Sting-kun, he's a candidate but in terms of raw power you trump his, so I'd say in power you are above him, but I don't know enough about either of you to choose and if I'm honest I see Sting-kun and Rogue-kun as Ototos, they are much better than the one I have." Mika said.

"I understand, then how about this would you like to accompany me on a date?" Laxus asked.

Ignoring a ruckus that started I nodded,"I'd love to go on a date, maybe I could help you with something as well?"

"With what?" Laxus asked.

"Well you are a Second Generation, correct? What if I told you I can always help you change that, as is you have shown no ability to use Dragon Force I find that I want to fix that if I am to eventually chose you." Mika said.

"I'm listening." Laxus said interested.

"I'm willing on taking you to the place where Dragons live their afterlives and you can be given the same magic that made Oji-sama and the others Dragon Slayers, maybe even give you dual elements." Mika informed.

"What's the catch?" Laxus asked.

"We only have a day human time to reach it." Mika informed.

"A day? Human time?" Laxus asked.

"Laxus-kun, I'm willing to take you a human to the underworld, where you can gain what you need, something that few humans can ever do, as for human time, a day in the human world is a week in the Underworld, also if we run into any Demons they won't hesitate to try and kill us." Mika said.

"And how will I fight them off?" Laxus asked.

"Don't worry, I'll get it together, now onto the next thing I wish to bring up, we cannot enter from the Demon part, thus we must enter in the area where your ancestors lay in their afterlife." The She-devil said.

"In the underworld?" He asked.

"All beings go to the Underworld after death, however, you'll only have a week as that is all I can give us for a single year." She explained.

"Why?" Laxus asked now confused.

"Because my blood has been cursed and I can spend no longer than a week in the underworld, it was originally meant for Papa, who was banished, but I caught the tail end of the curse and am limited." Mika explained.

We went silent when the King was announced and then laughed at Natsu. When the entire problem was over everyone left Mika smiled happily as she laid to rest for the last time in Crocus.

* * *

 **That's a wrap, so here's how it goes now that I've shown my master plan.**

 **Suggested Pairings:**

 **Gray/Lucy**

 **Natsu/Lisanna**

 **Juvia/Lyon**

 **Sting/Mika(this was suggested but this is now confirmed as a sibling relationship and will not appear on the next chapter)**

 **Pending Pairings** **:**

 **Mika/Laxus(this is one I'm hoping to confirm)**

 **Mirajane, Laxus, and Mike(Now, I have some wiggle room for Mira and Laxus, so I am only offering this once, if you guys really want Mirajane and Laxus be together(which is becoming a increasingly used pairing) there is still a chance.)**

 **Confirmed Pairings:**

 **Zeref/Mavis**

 **Bisca/Alzack**

 **Jellal/Erza**


	7. Chapter 7

**Woohoo, Chapta 7 baby! Entering a mini arc for you guys to enjoy with first taking a look into Mika's childhood.**

 **Reviews:**

 **PJandLGequalsLove** - _Very well done and I can see where you are going with some of the pairings it definitely looks very interesting._

 **Thanks, I'm hoping to work out a few ideas I have and also this chapter will be an explanation for those wondering about Zeref treating her the way he does.**

* * *

Chapter 7

 **Third Person POV**

Natsu was running around the guild tearing things up, however unlike usual he wasn't fighting, he was searching.

"Natsu? What's wrong?" Erza asked.

"Mika's gone!" He shouted throwing Macao and Wakaba aside.

"Gone?!" Lucy asked.

"She went to bed last night sleeping with Master Mavis, as usual, and this morning she was gone." Natsu said.

"I cannot find her, I even asked Ater-kun and he said he hadn't seen her." Mavis said walking over to Natsu with a worried look on her face.

"Um.. Excuse me?" The group turned and blinked at the elderly woman who stood in the doorway. Her grey hair was tied in a bun and her blue eyes sparkled, she wore a old fashioned blue dress and had an ornate black cane to walk with.

"Yes?" Erza asked.

"I'm sorry but do any of you know this girl, she carries your guild mark?" The woman asked turning,"Come here little one!"

In stepped a girl around 7 maybe 8 years old with familiar wavy, black tipped white hair, large emerald eyes, alabaster skin, and a all black "Gothic" dress that had a star shaped gap in the middle of her chest and long black sleeves each attached to her upper arm via a belt. Her thighs were visible due the dress stopping short of her stomach revealing a Fairy Tail mark made more prominent by the coat tail behind her and several belts were strapped between her ankle and hips, accompanied by a pair of black also wore a pair of black hair clips that kept her hair from falling back completely and a familiar circlet. **(A/N: The clothes are similar to those of Yami from To Love Ru, with whatever you think Mika looks like.)**

"OJI-SAMA!" The little girl cheered excitedly running forward.

"Mika?!" Natsu asked surprised.

"Thanks Baa-san!" Mika waved.

"Nice to see I could help." The woman said walking away happily.

The group sat there staring at the child who could only be Mika in confusion.

"Mika's been turned into a child?" Erza said confused.

"What could have done this? I mean if she can beat Dragons what can do this to her?" Lucy asked.

"Huh?" Oji-sama, who's this, she's pretty?" Mika asked now beside Erza pulling on her scarlet hair.

"She doesn't remember Erza?" Wendy asked.

"Wendy-tan!" Mika cheered hugging the Sky Dragon Slayer.

"Eh?" She said surprised.

"Wendy-tan, I wanna play!" Mika demanded.

"Mika, stop and sit down." Mavis ordered sternly.

"Y-yes Mama!" She yelled jumping into a chair in fright.

"So she remembers Natsu, Mavis, and Wendy, but not Erza, Mavis is her Kaasan, Natsu is her Ojisan, but why Wendy?" Lucy asked.

"Hmm, well even if we wanted to get her back to normal... We can't leave her alone in this state." Mavis said.

"We can watch her." The group looked to Lisanna and Mika smiled,"Lis-tan!"

"Huh?" The group looked at Mika questioningly, so far since she came to the guild she'd talked to Lisanna only once so what was with such a honorific.

"Why use such a honorific Mika-chan?" Lisanna asked.

"You're Oji-sama's mate aren't you?" She asked in that way children did that made you feel as if you couldn't be mad at them for their innocence.

"M-mate?" Lisanna and Natsu stuttered in unison.

"Yes, you're my Oba-sama." She nodded.

Lisanna looked at Natsu with a smirk.

"Yes, come on Mika-chanm come with Oba-sama and Wendy-tan, we can go shopping and we can play." Lisanna said and soon the trio were walking off Lisanna holding the young She-Devil's hand.

"Now to find out why she was turned into a child." Natsu said blushing.

 **With Lisanna, Wendy, and Child Mika**

Lisanna smiled as Mika looked around Magnolia happily as they walked.

"So Mika-chan, what do you feeling like doing after we go shopping?" Wendy asked.

"Swimming!" Mika said.

"Maybe we can invite the other guild members to join." Lisanna suggested gauging her reaction.

"Sounds fun!" Mika said.

"Then we're going to the swimsuit section." Lisanna noted not sure the guild had a swimsuit that would fit the short child.

With Natsu and the others

It didn't take long to figure out what happened to Mika, the group immediately found the source. The problem, they couldn't even touch the man.

The man was in his mid twenties with spiky black hair and blue eyes, he wore black robes and boots, and held in his hand a small tome. As he dodged another attack which in reality wasn't even close to hitting him, he smirked,

"I'd love to play more Fairies, but I have more to do, however, I'll give you this, the dragon that you fought and the dragon that defeated Gildarts Clive, were two different dragons, though neither are ones you wish to face if you value your lives." He said cryptically.

"Huh?" Natsu stopped.

"It was fun, as a final gift, this will help you return that cute Devil to her normal state." He said and a page flew from the tome into Natsu's hand.

"Grimoire magic: Teleport." With that he was gone.

"Demonic Reversion Spell." Natsu read.

"A spell?" Erza asked.

"This spell is used to revert a Demon or Devil to state possibly to tame them. If one should ever wish to reverse this you must enter the Demon's memories and learn the true name of the Demon to revert the Demon to normal." Erza read.

"Well we have out way to fix this." Lucy said.

"Can't we keep her like she is? She's so cute!" Mavis said.

"First Master, we have to put her the way she should be." Erza said.

"So we need to enter her memories? How?" Natsu asked.

After some time they found Fairy Tail at a pond not far from Natsu's house and saw the child that was Mika playing with Wendy and Lisanna while some of the other girls watched and the guys, besides a certain blonde Lightning Dragon Slayer who sat on the sidelines smiling at Mika's child form as she and the other two splashed each other.

"Okay, now everyone join hands, I'm putting us you in Mika's memories." Makarov said and began muttering furiously and withing minutes the group turned into bright white lights and floated to Mika entering her mind.

 **Mika's Memories**

As the group steadied themselves Natsu looked on in surprise as he saw Zeref, looking no different then he had on Tenrou, he sat in a ornate rocking chair holding a baby as he looked out the window before him.

"See that Sweet one? This is your home, though I won't be around a lot, I want you to know that you're the sunshine that lights up my darkness." Zeref said softly.

Erza and Lucy were surprised both by the baby being Mika and Zeref, a being believed to be evil, could be so human as to speak so softly to a baby.

Zeref sighed as he rocked once more before standing abruptly.

Then the memory shifted and a 4 year old Mika, wearing exactly what she was wearing after being turned into a child, sat reading a comically large book.

"Well my Beautiful fragrance, I see you're hard at work." Zeref now stood behind the concentrating girl.

Hearing his voice she turned and her face broke out into smile,"PAPA!"

She embrace him and he nodded,"How's my little girl?"

"I'm great, look." Mika said and she held her hand out,"Dark Force."

A ball of black energy formed above her hand and remained so for 30 minutes before she finally dropped it sweating.

"Very interesting, I knew my little prodigy could do it. Your Spriggan magic is wonderful." Zeref said.

"I plan on a Magic similar to that Fairy Law you told me about with this." She said.

Mavis gasped.

"You do that and when we see your Mama, you can show her just how strong you are and she'll throw a party to celebrate having such a prodigy for a daughter." He said encouragingly.

"Spriggan Shield." Mika said and soon a small shield appeared in her hands and she handed it to Zeref.

"For you Papa, it's a pendant." She said smiling.

He smiled back,"You're great, listen I'll be back soon just checking on a few things, I want you to read a bit more and when I get back we can go for target practice." He promised.

He walked away and Mika turned back to her book,"I don't understand it."

She turned and found a boy appearing the same age as her with blonde hair.

"Ototo-sama." She greeted politely.

"I don't understand how he can like you more than he does me!" The boy shouted his earlier calm tone replaced by anger.

"Eh? That can't be, Papa could never care for me more than he does you Ototo-sama, I'm not that great." She said modestly.

"Don't lie to me!" He growled and was covered in a white aura, Mika hunched over and began letting out pained coughs and was coughing up blood.

"O-ototo-s-sama s-stop." She coughed.

"Tch, not worth my time." He said and she quickly ran from the room and the scene shifted to show the same boy still appearing to be a similar age roughly shoving a 10 year old Mika against a wall.

"I'm tired of it! Why doesn't he care about me more than a worthless brat like you!" He growled.

"S-stop I-it!" Mika yelled crying.

"ENOUGH!" The boy turned to see Zeref covered in a black aura, his eyes crimson with a black ring within them.

"Mika, to your room, Larcade come with me now." He ordered.

Soon Mika returned to her room and you could hear Zeref and Larcade in the neighboring room.

"I will not tolerate you treating her like that!" Zeref yelled.

"Why do you care more about her than you do me?!" Larcade snapped.

"Because I can actually act like I care about her! If it wasn't for-" Zeref was cut off as the scene shifted.

Mika sat in her room which was decorated with all kinds of papers detailing Black Magic, Devil Magic, Fairy Magic, and Dragon Slayer Magic.

"Mika, I'm surprised you haven't checked God Slayer Magic yet." Mika smiled and hugged her father happy with his presence.

"I haven't found the one I want in that version so I'm going to search more later." Mika informed.

"That's fine, listen Mika, I love you but it's time I told you that I'm not going to be around for a while, a decade maybe." He said.

The group stared at him in shock.

"Okay, I'll wait to see you, any amount of time is worth waiting to be with you Papa." Mika said happily.

"While I'm gone I want you on your best behavior and you are not allowed to leave the grounds except for the requests of the Minister." He said sternly.

She nodded and soon was back in the library once more.

"So, in the library once again." A voice asked.

Once again the boy stood not far away, though he seemed calm.

"Hello Ototo-sama." She said devoid of emotion.

"Oh, being a "Papa's girl" are you?" He asked condescendingly.

"I'm doing as I was asked." She stated.

"Don't act all high and mighty with me!" He snapped rushing forward and shoving her from her seat.

"Larcade-sama stop!" A maid said walking over to stop him only to drop dead,"Don't try and stop me!"

"Shadow Devil's Rage!" He was blasted back by the breath attack and a sobbing Mika grabbed the book she and and was running away to her room.

The scene shifted and the group saw Mika, appearing somewhere between 5 to 7 years old, walking around the grounds of what seemed to be a palace. As she walked a group of men were following her weapons at he ready and within seconds a bunch of men jumped out attacking her, each bore a familiar symbol.

"The symbol of Aurus?" Erza said confused.

"Aurus?" Lucy asked.

"A nation neighboring Alvarez and Fiore who made up a full 30% of all mages in the world during its existence. It was conquered by Alvarez a few decades ago." Mavis answered.

The group watched as the men made to attack only for Mika to turn her tail visible and her eyes held an emotionless and bored expression.

"Die!" The men yelled.

"Know your place." She said, her voice sounded foreign due to the tone she used, this was not the cheerful girl whom they knew and loved, this was a uncaring, unfeeling Devil.

"Death Magic: Hades Wave." She said and a dome of death magic surrounded her before shooting outward killing them all at once.

"Your place is trash." She said walking away.

"Mika!" Zeref was running toward her and she turned giving a polite bow,"Otou-sama."

The group blinked at the formal adress of her father.

Zeref frowned but began looking over her,"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Hai Otou-sama." She said standing absolutely still under his gaze.

"Why are you treating me so formally?" Zeref asked.

"Kasumi-san told me you were the Empreror so I thought you'd want to be addressed formally." She said.

"Why do you speak in such an uncaring tone?" He asked.

"I haven't actually felt anything besides bored before." Mika replied.

"Enough of that, your name means beautiful fragrance, show the beauty that you hold with happiness, Mika I want you to make me proud so show me you can be happy, I want you to feel all the best emotions and be one of the happiest people to ever exist." Zeref said.

"Then, may I call you Papa?" She asked her tone brightening hopefully.

"Yes, you may." He said smiling.

Then the scene shifted once more and now Zeref once again stood in front of the rocking chair with baby Mika but in front of him stood a man with jet black hair tombstone grey eyes, and wore black robes.

"Ankhseram." Zeref growled.

"Yes, Zeref Dragneel, I am Ankhseram, God of Life and Death." He said.

"Why are you here? Going to curse my daughter just because she's mine?" Zeref asked defensively holding Mika away.

"I'm only here to protect an innocent from your curse. Therefore I'll let give her this, Ego Ankhseram hoc detur vobis in nomine meo et possit occidere falsa." He said and placing his finger covered in black and grey energy to the babies forehead.

"There, she's immune to the curse, however this is the only favor I'll give you. After all, I have no right to keep a girl from her Tousan." he informed

"What is her name and titles?" The god asked.

"Mika Eden Dragneel, daughter of Zeref Dragneel and Mavis Vermilion, niece of Natsu Dragneel, Eclipse Devil, and inheritor of all my creations." He said.

"Well she is now also the 'Death God Slayer'." He said.

The scene shifted one final time and they heard what Zeref had said to Larcade.

"-for Ankhseram's blessing she'd be killed by my curse!"

 **Exit Mika's Memories**

The group all stood back in the real world with wide eyes and they stood shell-shocked at their discovery. Mika was a complex person whose actions didn't show anything remotely similar to any normal person who has lived the life she had. Although she seemed cheerful and happy, her father was a man that was believed to be the vilest mage to ever exist, her mother a spirit that she only got to see for the first time recently, her uncle a hotheaded, dense, young man whom she had been told since her birth that he was the most important person she could ever know, and her brother, a jealous, maniac, who believed she was stealing all their father's love. Her father was mostly gone and she rarely saw him, but when she did she treasured it, her brother abused her in his jealousy of her relationship with their father, her mother wasn't around to take care of her and thus she wasn't raised with any real morals as Demon society was simply those with the most strength through their blood were able to do as they wished, and her uncle, her extra father figure, like her mother, he didn't know she existed.

Then there was her younger years, she'd felt no emotions merely felt bored of the world she lived in and the life she had, as if she'd had nothing that she really care about, but with only a single conversation she changed from unfeeling to happy and loving learning.

"So, you've seen it?" The group turned and there stood Mika, now looking normal, though she appeared a few inches taller though still only around Lucy's height instead of closer to Levy's as it was before. She was rubbing her shoulder and looking down guiltily.

"We saw your memories yes." Erza said.

"Did you see, me...?" She trailed off and then the group understood.

"We saw." Mavis nodded.

She nodded.

"Mika." Natsu said.

She looked up worry clear in her eyes.

"You've grown past that, you're not that, you're a kind girl and a member of Fairy Tail, no matter what you do I will be proud to be you Ojisan." Natsu said maturely.

She blinked and smiled engulfing him in a hug.

"What's with the clothes by the way?" Natsu asked.

"Huh, these? I like the feel of them better than what I normally wear so I'm going to wear them instead, besides they're made to be comfortable and for fighting." She said.

"Mika! Anything I should get just in case?" Laxus asked jogging over.

"Lots of first aid supplies and maybe a few camping supplies as well, nothing lacrima, as it is easy to spot." She replied.

"What's going on?" Mavis asked.

"We're taking a trip, we planned it during that ball." She informed.

"Where?" Lucy asked.

"The Underworld, home of Devils and their lesser minions, the Demons." She informed.

* * *

 **That's a wrap, moving on to part 2 of this mini arc in the next chapter.**

 **Suggested Pairings:(I still need these to have some more of you guys and girls to tell me if you guys are okay with these, don't want a certain pairing, or want to suggest your own before I can confirm them.)**

 **Gray/Lucy**

 **Natsu/Lisanna**

 **Juvia/Lyon**

 **Confirmed Pairings:**

 **Zeref/Mavis**

 **Bisca/Alzack**

 **Jellal/Erza**

 **Mika/Laxus**


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 2 of the mini-arc which I am now calling, the Arc of Training(if you don't get the joke here I feel sorry for you). I'm sorry this chapter wasn't up when this went on Hiatus, I planned to put it up fore the Hiatus began.**

 **Review:**

 **PJandLGequalsLove** \- Very nice and I do hope more of those pairings get confirmed soon.

 **Thanks and I do to, I can't go working on the pairings if I don't know whether I should or not.**

 **Now Onward, Tallyho!**

* * *

Chapter 8

 **Third Person POV**

The group of mages standing before a circle of symbols sat with baited breath as in the center Mika drew blood from her palm and held the cut over the center symbol,"I as the Eclipse Devil order you to open before a Queen of the Underworld and grant me the entrance I desire."

In seconds a tall doorway made of obsidian opened before her. The group followed as she entered and were surprised by the area around them, in front of them was a lake with a forest all around it, and a waterfall could be easily heard not far away.

"Where are we?" Natsu asked.

"This is where human spirits reside, I have chosen the easiest to reach out of all the areas, there should be the spirit of someone around where we can ask questions." Mika informed.

"YEEEAAAAAAHHHHH!" A loud voice yelled as if on cue.

"There's our lucky winner." Mika said walking over and the group found a man in his mid thirties with familiar spiky blonde hair and he stood under a waterfall doing squats as the water beat down on him.

"Hello!" Mika called.

"Huh?" He looked up and got out from the waterfall, he wore a black turtleneck, over the top of which he wore a leather jacket with a folded, fur-trimmed collar and breast pockets on either side. He also wore simple pants with frayed hems and plain black shoes. He climbed out of the water and seeing Mika he stopped,

"Mavis-chan?" He asked.

"Um... Mama, you know him?" Mika asked and from the back of the group she came and froze when she saw him.

"Yuri-kun?" She asked.

"Who's this?" Mika asked.

"Um... Mika, meet my friend Yuri Dreyar-kun, Yuri-kun meet my daughter Mika Dragneel." Mavis said.

"D-Daughter?" He asked.

"Y-yes, it's nice to meet you Yuri-kun." Mika said bowing.

"Oh, Yuri-kun want to meet your great-grandson?" Mavis asked.

"My great-grandson?" Yuri asked looking back to immediately see and recognize Laxus.

"Wow, the resemblance." Yuri said.

"We're actually here on the way to Dragon territory to find a Dragon to teach him more about his Dragon Slayer magic." Mika informed.

"Dragon Slayer magic?" Yuri asked.

"He's a Second Generation Dragon Slayer." Mika answered.

"So Ivan...?" He trailed off.

"Would you like to join us Yuri-kun?" Mika asked.

"An adventure eh?" He asked.

"Oh Yuri-kun, what would you like most in this world?" Mika asked.

"Huh? Well if I had to say, it would be to see Makarov and Ivan again or maybe even be a part of Fairy Tail once more." He said.

"Well then," Mika gave an evil smile,"What if I could safely do that?"

"What?!" Everyone yelled.

"All I need is a contract and I can make your greatest desire come true." Mika said.

"You're a Devil aren't you?" Yuri asked.

Mika nodded.

"Interesting, so one deal and I can see my son again." Yuri said smirking.

"So Yuri Dreyar, do you wish for me to bring you back to life so you may see your son and join Fairy Tail once more?" Mika asked.

He held out his hand and they shook hands and Mika glowed purple, in a few seconds a yellow lightning bolt mark appeared on her right cheek.

"A mark?" Yuri questions.

"A symbol of the contract until it is fulfilled this will remain." Mika informed.

"Can you do that for someone else?" Gray asked.

"Well yes as long as someone besides myself desires it. If so I cannot be held accountable by a god if I'm making a contract. However, we're on a time sensitive mission." I said.

Gray nodded a light in his eyes. Lucy as well had a small look, though hers was more subdued.

"Wait, you look familiar." Yuri said when he saw Lucy.

"Huh?" The Celestial mage asked.

"Someone who looked almost exactly like you came by earlier and saw me training she just watched me for a while and a purple made her go, then they moved on." Yuri said pointing in the direction Mika had planned on taking the group.

"Wait, it can't possibly be them? And together?" Gray asked.

Mika smirked at Laxus,"Looks like us getting to the Dragons won't take as long as we thought."

"Huh?" Gray asked.

"The more the merrier, the more the safer, the more the easier.~" Mika sang walking in the direction Yuri indicated they went.

The group confused followed after their Devil.

"Is she always like this?" Yuri asked Laxus.

"From what I can tell, pretty much, ever since I met her she's confused me more then I alone could ever do in my entire life." Laxus answered.

So they walked, and walked, and walked.

"We'll take a break here, maybe we'll find them before we reach change domain." Mika said.

The group sat down and Mika pulled a bunch of boxes from her bag.

They began eating when Gray stood.

"Something wrong Gray-kun?" Mika asked.

"I sense a familiar magic signature." He said.

"So your senses aren't dulled?!" A voice called.

"It'd be nice to see who we're talking to!" Mika called.

The group tensed as two figures came from the trees a dark purple haired woman and a blonde in a pink dress.

"So, got a Devil to bring you to see me Gray? Did you make a contract for that?" The purple haired woman asked.

"Actually, he joined me and Laxus-kun here so we could meet a few dragons and maybe other beings to train with." Mika informed.

"So, were you looking for us?" The woman asked.

"Well when we found you were heading in the direction we were going yes." Mika said.

"So, did someone make a contract?" The blonde asked.

"I did." Yuri informed.

"For what?" She asked.

"I have to bring him back, not hard, I offer the same to you. I can bring you back so you may once more see your loved ones and protect them, all I want in return is your blessing to be friends with your student and daughter respectively." Mika said bowing.

The two blinked and said in unison,"I see."

"Wait you didn't inform me of that?!" Yuri said.

"Because I don't need your permission, I have Makarov-san's." Mika replied.

The group and the women laughed meanwhile Laxus was blushing slightly, _'She asked permission, it's as if she was asking to marry me.'_ he thought embarrassed.

"I think I can make that deal." The purple haired woman said holding out her hand.

"I can promise that." The blonde said happily doing the same.

With a handshake two more symbols appeared on Mika, a snowflake on her palm and a star on her left cheek.

"After our dinner we'll continue on, we are about to enter Demon territory and we need to move fast, I'm not very welcome as you know and neither are Humans." She informed.

"So what are you planning to do to bring us back?" The blonde asked.

"This is a nearly confirmed theory that I should be able to take you out if you gain a form of Slayer magic in death. Due to the magic affecting the body, it thus turns your spirit into a body, however when you come back you'll appear among beings you became a slayer from with a 50-50 chance of becoming one of that race." Mika informed.

"You made a contract with only a theory?!" Mavis screamed.

"Y-yes, it's been done before many times in recent years and each documented case says it worked great." Mika stuttered fearfully.

"Mika Eden Dragneel, you are in so much trouble when we get home, you're singing on the stage in the guild!" Mavis said sternly.

"Singing, that's her punishment?" Yuri asked.

"She's scared of singing in front of the other guild members." Mavis informed.

"Mama, I-I'm sorry." Mika sulked picking at her food.

 _'First Master that's evil.'_ Laxus thought, noticing the now sulking Demoness.

They soon returned to their trek with Mika silently leading them ahead as they ran, they'd entered Demon territory and were now running as fast as possible with Natsu carrying Lucy and everyone finding ways to speed themselves up.

"There intruders!" A voice yelled.

Cursing Mika let out a growl and turned not stopping.

"Eclipse Devil's Rage!" She yelled knocking the group away only for a bunch of ice hands to grab the group and pull them into a cave.

They stayed silent and soon heard the Devils running past. Then they turned to their savior.

He had black hair and icy blue eyes wearing a black shirt, black jeans, a a trenchcoat. His pupils were slits, he had a tail tipped with a simple tuft, and a pair of horns.

"Hello Demoness, Humans, Slayers." He said,"I'm Eis Buster, Ice Devil." He introduced.

"Buster?" Gray asked.

"You! You look like Silver!" The Demon said.

"Huh?" The group asked.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster." Gray said.

"Ahh, my Slayers, the Fullbusters wonderful and talented." He sighed.

"Huh? Explain." Gray said.

"When a Demon makes a Slayer they merge some of their blood with a marking, with this marking the more you use Devil Slayer magic the more it covers of you, however, if you embrace it at some point you gain a demon form similar to the demon. Like Ater-kun and Bianca-chan. Demons are a blood based society." Mika explained.

"Couldn't have said it better myself Eclipse-chan." The Demon smirked.

"Wait, you're an Ice Devil!" Mika remembered.

"This is your chance, you won't get a better match to your own magic than now." Mika informed.

"Oh? Another Slayer?" Eis asked.

"I ask this of you Buster-san, in exchange, I could give you this." Mika informed holding a tattered leather-bound book.

"Where did you get this?!" He asked reaching for it.

"Zeref Dragneel." Mika said pulling it away.

"A rare find then, we have a deal." Eis said holding out his hand.

"What is it?" Laxus asked.

"A book of blood magic, very rare in this day and age, only three were ever made, two were lost and one destroyed in a war with the dragons. If this also belongs to Shadow turned Death Demon Zeref Dragneel, then it is worth an immense price, the Dragneel's are the richest Devil family and were so powerful that no Demon would dream to start anything with risk of a blood war and with this book, it was practically suicide." He said enthusiastically.

"Deal." Mika said taking the hand for the fourth handshake today.

"Here." The Demon said cutting his palm and began chanting, within seconds the purple haired woman began shifting horns appearing atop her head eyes turning icy blue and gaining slits, and a tail ending in a jagged blade-like tip.

"A spirit huh? You've just earned a second chance, use it wisely." Eis said taking the book gingerly.

The group soon left and the began running the purple haired girl was now matching Laxus( by far the second fastest of the group).

"Listen everyone, I'm not sure about this but we should enter the Dragon's area soon, they Underworld Dragons are peaceful, they're survivors of the Dragon War that originally wanted peace with humans they'll be more amicable to a discussion before attacking." Mika said.

"You think you can reason with them?" Laxus asked.

"No, I know I can reason with the Dragon we're going to meet. Raiga, the Lightning Dragon King, the very same Dragon who created the lacrima in your body Laxus-kun." Mika said.

"How do you know?" Yuri asked curious.

"The Dragon scent is the same." She said.

The group sighed in relief when the dark terrain was replaced by grasslands. Mika smiled and led them to a cave.

"Who dares enter my cave?!" A booming voice called.

"One who wanders between Light and Dark!" Mika called.

The ground shook slightly with ever second and the group soon saw the cause, a large dragon with storm grey scales and eyes like molten gold.

"Eclipse Devil, it had been long, half a century right." He said jokingly

"Six long months for me, so 3 and a half years for you, Raiga-kun." Mika replied.

"What brings you here with so many?" The Dragon asked.

"I simply ask for a few favors and considering my track record, do you trust me?" Mika asked.

"Of course, I am willing for 3 or 4 favors." He said.

"Very well, can we start with two that you might like?" She asked.

"You had my interest, now you have my attention." He said.

"I need you to teach these two." Mika said indicating Laxus and Yuri,"You have the rest of the week to use any methods you wish short of killing them to teach them as much of your magic is possible."

The two blinked in surprise and horror, the dragon simply grinned.

"And the other two?" He asked.

"Well then Genie-kun, I need you to find a being willing to teach this blond one." Mika said indicating Lucy's mother.

"A Celestial mage, very well then, I'll pull some strings." He said.

"Thank you ever so much." She said.

"And the last? This one's a freebie." he said.

"Okay then you old lizard, I want your help in this last matter, I need advice best left in private from the only one I know with the knowledge to start." She asked.

The Dragon gave her a hard stare and let out a booming laugh.

"Well then I'll get up with my contacts before we begin training, I'll be back for lunch." He said.

 **A Few Days Later**

Yuri Dreyar was confused as he continued the training he was assigned. The woman he knew his great-grandson had a crush on, hadn't left the cave she'd been taken to and some form of dark magic constantly leaked from the cave.

"Laxus, you're carrying a crush for the Demon?" The Dragon asked.

"Eh?" The lightning bolt scarred boy asked.

"You look at her like she was a diamond the size of a mountain." The dragon said.

"I guess, she intrigues me and makes me happy to see her happy, from what I can tell so far that is, she's not like the girls that normally hang around me, she treats me like I do her and has this mysterious aura that makes me wonder if I'll ever figure her out. There's also this pull she has, I feel as if being near her makes me stronger." Laxus said.

"She's beautiful and has the voice of a goddess, she has these moments when her tail is out where it shows her emotion and this pout that makes me want to hug her." Laxus said performing a complex set of moves.

"Well all I have to say hatch-ling is don't leave her to talk to you about it, you bring it up to her, you see young spark, in Demon culture any situation involving mating the female has no choice until the very last point in mating and in Dragon culture the male dragon must always move swiftly before the mate candidate is taken by another." He informed.

Then the dark magic coming from the cave ceased and out stepped a exhausted Mika, Mavis and Natsu ran forward only reaching just in time for Natsu to catch Mika before she fell.

"Mika?!" Natsu yelled.

"Oji-sama, I'm not feeling so good." She said.

Mavis worriedly check her and when she placed her hand to Mika's forehead, steam rose from her hand and she pulled back.

"Raiga-san! Mika's ill!" Mavis called.

The Dragon gave his students a glare,"Practice your sacred arts."

With that he moved over to Mika and sent a pulse of static electricity through her, immediately seeing the stated of her body, then her mind, then her magic energy.

"She's exhausted herself, we have even less time, Hyperion! Teach what you can, they leave tomorrow afternoon!" Raiga said.

"She better not die, I will not be held responsible for the death of the last existing Eclipse Devil, Thanatos paid the price last time." The humanoid wearing golden armor said his gold eyes glaring at the dragon.

"Then teach what you can and visit later, I will write down what I can in the night so that you may finish on your own." Raiga said creating a soft bed out of what appeared to be clouds.

"What's going on?" Laxus asked.

"She's entering a coma giving us what time we have left." Raiga said.

Worried for the daughter of Zeref's safety, he began training harder, unknowingly destroying the area with every tested move.

The next afternoon Mika woke up, pale and sickly.

"T-thanks for your help Raiga-kun, Hyperion-san, we've got to go, please take care." Mika said and the group were transported out by Hyperion. For the entire day Mika was in the infirmary with Laxus at her side, meanwhile Yuri and the other revived members of the group were greeted and joined Fairy Tail, having fun.

The next day in the middle of the day the lights went out and stage lights came on, all the guild members were sputtering as Mika stood there smiling,"I was asked to sing, so here you go."

 **(A/N: Yes, I did it again, but just wait until this reaches its climax, the end of this mini-arc is coming, so after a mini-arc comes a full arc. The first song is Owl City's - Touch the Sky.)**

Mika smiled as the music began and the silence of the guild was broken by a voice Laxus and many of the other men thought could only belong to a goddess.

"Shipwreck in a sea of faces, there's a dreamy world up there; Dear friends in higher places, carry me away from here." She sang softly, "Travel light, let the sun eclipse you, 'cause your flight is about to leave; And there's more to this brave adventure, than you'd ever believe."

"Birds-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you, wide eyes will always brighten the blue; Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery, 'cause after all those wings will take you, up so high, so bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind; And take to the sky; you take to the sky." As she sang Yuri jabbed Laxus with his elbow,

"Don't let this one get away." He said.

"On the hills of war and wonder, there's a stormy world up there, you can't whisper above the thunder, but you can fly anywhere;Purple burst of paper birds, this picture paints a thousand words, so take a breath of myth and mystery, and don't look back." Here she gave a happy smile.

"Birds-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you, wide eyes will always brighten the blue  
; Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery 'cause after all those wings will take you, up so high, so bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind, and take to the sky; you take to the sky." Soon birds made of light were flying around the room as she sang.

"There's a realm above the trees, where the lost are finally found, so touch your feathers to the breeze, and leave the ground; Birds-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you, wide eyes will always brighten the blue. Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery. 'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high, so bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind." Laxus couldn't help but find himself mouthing along.

"And take to the sky; you take to the sky _[2x]_." She finished.

* * *

 **That's a wrap, now I know by now several people have questioned why I put the songs in and I'm telling you now, you'll understand later on.**

 **Suggested Pairings:(I still need these to have some more of you guys and girls to tell me if you guys are okay with these, don't want a certain pairing, or want to suggest your own before I can confirm them.)**

 **Gray/Lucy**

 **Natsu/Lisanna**

 **Juvia/Lyon**

 **Confirmed Pairings:**

 **Zeref/Mavis**

 **Bisca/Alzack**

 **Jellal/Erza**

 **Mika/Laxus**


End file.
